Bon Appatite?
by Kongwai Tao
Summary: Based off of an AU I read on Tumbel. Ereri AU, but with an... intimate twist...


go fuck yourself this ship is shitty as fuck and if you ship this you should ashamed. No im serious like I like Dangan Ronpa and I am ashamed in myself. But if you ship Ereri you should do the following! Now I know; it's a lot to take in but you can do it! Don't give up! Read the whole thing! w

1.

ND2000. In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called the Light of the Sacred Flame. And he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity. ND2002. The One Who Would Seize Glory shall destroy the land upon which he was born. A land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of seasons. Tear: So, the time has come. Prepare... _ _/ {Sec:BA1} \ Baticul \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ It is Remday, Rem-Decan 23, year ND2018. Luke fon Fabre is looking out of the window of his room in Fabre manor. Luke is bored. When he goes to leave his room, a strange sound is heard and Luke gets a headache. Luke: ...Guess I'm hearing things. Luke heads to the entrance hall. Ramdas: The Order of Lorelei Maestro, Dorian General Van Grants will be arriving soon. Luke: What? Master Van's coming? Today's not a training day. Ramdas: I've heard he's here on urgent business. I was told they'll be calling you later, Young Master, so please wait in your room. Luke: Stop calling me "young" already. Ramdas: No, until you reach maturity at age 20, I shall continue to refer to you as Young Master. Luke heads to the hallway. Ramdas: Young Master... Please stop fraternizing with that gardener, Pere. It isn't fit for you to speaking to one of his status. Luke: ...I know, I know. Sheesh. And quit giving me orders! Ramdas: My apologies. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Another Boring Day' [SK001] | | Luke: *Sigh* If they're not going to let me leave, they could at least | try and keep me amused. If I didn't get to train with Master | Van, all I'd do every day is eat, sleep and hang out with Guy. | There's got to be SOMETHING more interesting to do around | here... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke goes back to his room. The odd sound can be heard again, but a voice is also heard. ? voice: Luke...fragment...of my soul...heed...voice Luke falls to his knees. Luke: ...Argh! I knew it... It's that damn voice again! Guy: Luke! What is it? Not another one of those headaches? Luke: Guy...is that you? Guy is standing outside the window. Luke gets up after his head clears. Luke: ...It's okay. It's gone. Guy: You hearing things again? Luke: ...I wish I knew what the hell it was. It's so annoying. Guy: They're getting more frequent. They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What's that, seven years now? Luke: Thanks to them, now I'm going crazy. Guy: Well, don't worry about it too much. So, what do you want to do today? How about some sword practice? Luke: Sorry, not today. Master Van's here. Guy: Van? But today's not a training day, is it? Luke: Apparently, something came up. IF LUKE IS WEARING THE TOWEL BOY COSTUME Guy is standing outside the window. Luke gets up after his head clears Luke: …It's okay. It's gone. Guy: You hearing things again? Luke: …I wish I knew what the hell it was. It's so annoying. Guy: They're getting more frequent. They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What's that, seven years now? Luke: Thanks to them, now I'm going crazy. Guy: Hey, what's with that outfit? Luke: Yeah, I thought it was kind of weird, but… Guy: So why the hell are you wearing it? And what happened to your hair? Did you cut it? Luke: It's a wig. Guy: …You're wearing a rug? Luke: Wig, damn it! Wig! Guy: Why in the world… IF LUKE IS WEARING THE WILD SABER COSTUME Luke: …It's okay. It's gone. Guy: You hearing things again? Luke: …I wish I knew what the hell it was. It's so annoying. Guy: They're getting more frequent. They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What's that, seven years now? Luke: Thanks to them, now I'm going crazy. Guy: Hey, what's with your head? Luke: Oh, you noticed! Guy: Who wouldn't? Did you cut your hair? Ah…it's a rug. Luke: It's an expensive wig, damn it! Guy: Why in the world are you wearing it? Luke: Change of pace. New style. You know. A knock is heard on the door. Maid: Master Luke? May I come in? Guy: Uh-oh. I can't let anyone see me here. I'm out of here before I get caught. See you. Guy leaves through the window. The maid knocks again. Maid: Master Luke? Luke: Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Come on in, it's open. Maid: His Grace requests your presence in the drawing room. Luke: All right. Dismissed. The maid bows and departs. Luke: Guess I'll get going. Luke enters the drawing room. Duke Fabre, Susanne and Van are at the table. Luke: You wanted to see me, Father? Duke Fabre: Mmm. Have a seat, Luke. Luke: Hey! Master Van! Do I get to train with you today?! Van: We'll have time for that later. First, we have to talk about something. Duke Fabre: Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow. Luke: Huh?! Why?! Van: You know that I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelei. Luke: You're their commandant, right? Van: Right. As the leader of the Knights, it's my duty to provide protection for Fon Master Ion. Luke: What's a "Fon Master Ion"? Susanne: He's the leader of the Order of Lorelei. It's thanks to Ion that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is in place. Van: If Ion's predecessor, Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns today. Duke Fabre: Unfortunately, Ion has gone missing. Van: Therefore, I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion. Luke: Hold on, you can't do that! If you go home, who's gonna train me?! Van: Heh heh. Settle down. I'll have one of my men come here until I return to Kimlasca. Luke: But I want YOU to teach me! Duke Fabre: Don't be selfish, Luke. Dorian General Grants will return soon enough. It's high time you learned some patience. Susanne: Please, dear! You know what this child's been through. He's still traumatized from the kidnapping. He even lost his childhood memories... The poor thing. Don't you feel for him? Duke Fabre: Susanne. You spoil him. Van: Still, a life locked inside a mansion like this is hardly easy. Luke: Seriously. Why does my uncle have to keep me trapped in here? Just because he's the king, he thinks he can just order people around. Makes me mad. Susanne: Luke, my brother is merely concerned for your safety. Just three more years, and you'll be free. Hold on a little longer, okay? Van: Cheer up, Luke. We'll train hard enough today to make up for the entire time I'm gone. Duke, Milady; by your leave. We must begin our training. Duke Fabre: Thank you. Dorian General. Van: I'll head on to the courtyard. Come join me as soon as you're ready. Van bows to the Duke and Susanne and departs. Susanne: Luke, dear, please do be careful out there. Luke: I know, I know. Jeez... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Sword Training' [SK002] | | Luke: Man...Master Van's leaving... I hope he comes back after he | finds that Fon Master or whoever. I mean, sword training's the | only thing keeping me sane around here. Oh, well. Guy's not too | bad with a sword. Guess I'll just practice with him. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke heads to the courtyard to find Guy and Van talking. Guy: I see. Sounds like the Oracle Knights have it pretty rough. Van: I'll have to leave everything to you for the time being. The Duke, the King, and Luke's- Pere: Ah, Master Luke! Luke: Guy? What's up? Guy: Well, Van's a master swordsman, so I thought I'd ask for a little instruction. Luke: Really? That's not what it looked like to me. The screen goes white. The weird noise is heard again. Luke: (What the...? Something's coming...?) A song is heard. The screen cuts to a woman entering the manor. All guards suddenly fall asleep. Meanwhile, back in the courtyard... Van: ...Luke! Did you not hear me?! Luke: Huh? Oh right! Van: Are you ready? Luke: Yes, sir! Guy sits on a bench. Guy: I guess I'll just watch from over here. Let's see what you've got, Luke. Luke: Yeah, yeah. Luke pulls out his wooden sword and begins sword training. A tutorial on battle takes place. Once training is over, all goes quiet. Luke: What's that? The singing is heard again. Van falls to his knees. Van: That voice...! Luke: I...I can't move! Pere: That's a fonic hymn! Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the manor?! Guy: Damn it... It's putting me to sleep... What the hell are the guards doing?! A woman jumps into the courtyard from above. ?: I finally found you Vandesdelca! Prepare to die, traitor! Van: Tear! I knew it! Tear and Van clash. Luke: Who the hell are you?! Luke glows and goes after Tear. Van: No! Stop! Tear tries to block Luke's attack. Sparks come from their weapons and a voice is heard again. ? voice: Resound...! The will of Lorelei shall reach you... and open the way! Luke: Not that weird voice again... Tear: The Seventh Fonon?! Tear and Luke disappear screaming. Van: Too late... The Seventh Fonons have reacted with each other! The scene in the courtyard fades out. Luke is unconscious and can hear Tear's voice, at first kind of fuzzy, then much clearer. Tear: ...Luke...wake up... Tear: ...Wake up Luke! Luke wakes up. He and Tear are in a beautiful valley filled with flowers. It is nighttime now. Luke: ...Who are you? Tear: Oh, good, you're okay. Luke: ...Where are we? Tear: I don't know. That was pretty strong. I almost thought we'd been caught in the Planet Storm... Luke: Wait, that's right! You were trying to...! Oww! Tear: Stop, don't try to move so suddenly. Are you injured? Where does it hurt? Luke gets up and pushes Tear away, then runs a few steps away from her. Luke: I-I'm fine. What I want to know now is what the hell happened. And who are you? Tear: I'm Tear. It would seem that a hyperresonance occurred between us. Luke: A hyperresonance? What's that? Tear: An isofon-induced resonance. I didn't expect you to be a Seventh Fonist, too. That was careless of me. That would explain why the royal family is protecting you. Luke: Gah, shut up for a second! I don't understand a thing you're saying! Tear: ... Luke: Well say something! Tear: First you tell me to shut up, now you're telling me to talk. Let's save the discussion for later. You don't seem to know anything. Talking here would be a waste of time. Luke: So what are we gonna do now? Tear: I'll escort you back to your manor in Baticul. Luke: How?! We don't even know where we are! Tear: You see the sea just over there, don't you? Luke: So that's what the sea looks like... Tear: At any rate, let's head out of this ravine and down to the coast. If we can find a road, there should be carriages passing along. We should be able to find a way back. Luke: And just how are we supposed to get to the sea from here? Tear: Stop and listen. Hear that water flowing? There's a river. If we follow the river, we should come out to the sea. Luke: ...Huh. Is that how it works? Tear: Let's go. As Tear and Luke depart from the area, a monster is heard in the bushes. Tear: ...Monsters. Luke: Monster?! Tear: Here they come! Luke: You've got to be kidding me! The monster comes out. Luke: Aaah! The monster attacks, but Luke and Tear beat it. Luke: ...Whew. Th-that wasn't so tough. Tear: Don't relax just yet. Look. There's more. More monsters walk past the road. Tear: If you come into contact with monsters like that, you'll have to fight them. Be careful. Luke: ...Humph. Think you know everything, don't you? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Tear's Purpose' [SK004] | | Luke: So, are you going to tell me why you broke into the manor, or | why you attacked Master Van, or...anything? | Tear: I don't see any point in telling you and I doubt you'd | understand, anyway. Besides, what would you do if I did tell | you? | Luke: I just figured, if you're plotting something, it might be kind | of risky to travel with you. | Tear: ...Heh heh. | Luke: Hey, what are you laughing at?! | Tear: I'm sorry. Don't worry, I have no intention of harming you. | That's all I can tell you for now, but...will you trust me? | Luke: ...Fine, fine. It's just the two of us... There's no point in | fighting, anyway. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `This Place...' [SK006] | | Luke: I don't like this place. It's all dark, you can't see anything, | there are monsters everywhere... | Tear: Once you leave the safety of town, monsters can appear anywhere. | This is no different from anywhere else. And as for the | darkness, well... it's nighttime. There's not much I can do | about that. | Luke: Well, yeah, but I mean, I get out for the first time in years, | and as soon as I open my eyes, it's all dark with monsters all | over the place. What's up with that? | Tear: Maybe right now it is dark and eerie and full of monsters, | but...I still think it's a pretty place. I mean, I've never | been around this much...nature... | Luke: Hmm... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke and Tear go further in. Now there are quite a few monsters in the bushes. Tear: ...Be careful. There's more than one of them this time. Luke: ...No way! Two enemies come at Luke and Tear. A targeting tutorial takes place. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Going Home' [SK003] | | Tear: I'm sorry... I'll get you back to your manor. | Luke: You damn well better! | Tear: It's my fault, after all... I'm very sorry. | Luke: Yeah...well, I don't get out all that often anyway, so I guess a | little walking around won't hurt. | Tear: So...do you want to go home or not? | Luke: Of course I want to go home! What the hell kind of a question is | that?! | Tear: Then stop talking and start moving. If you want to go for a | stroll, wait until we're someplace safer. | Luke: *Sigh* Fine, fine. | Tear: ...? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tear and Luke finally get to the exit. Luke appears quite tired. Tear: There's the way out! Luke: It's about time. I'm sick of this place. Tear: Someone's coming. ?: Uah! D-don't tell me you're with the Dark Wings! Tear: ...The Dark Wings? ?: They're bandits. Two men and a woman... Wait, there's only two of you. Luke: Humph. Don't go comparing me to some pathetic bandit. Tear: ...Yes, you might upset the bandits. Luke: Hey! Tear: We lost our way and wound up here. Who are you? ?: I'm a coachman. One of the wheels on my coach started acting up. We lost our drinking water when the jug fell off, so I came here to draw some more. Luke: A coach! Perfect! Tear: Do you go to the capital? Coachman: Yeah, that's my last stop. Luke: Let's hitch a ride! I'm sick of walking. Tear: Yes, we don't know this area very well. Would that be all right with you? Coachman: To the capital, it'll be 12,000 Gald a piece. You got enough on you? Tear: That's expensive... Luke: Really? Sound cheap to me. My dad'll take care of it when we get to the capital. Coachman: That's no good. I need payment in advance. Tear: ...Take this. Tear hands the coachman her pendant. Coachman: Wow, this is some gem. All right, hop aboard. Luke: Huh? You got some nice stuff. Now I don't have to get my shoes all dirty. Tear: (...) The coach goes along a road. Another coach approaches, chased by a ship. Luke: ...Wh-what was that? Tear: You're finally awake. Luke: H-hey! That coach is under attack! Coachman: The army's chasing those bandits! It's those Dark Wings I mistook you for! ?: You, there! Move your coach before you get caught in the crossfire! The coachman moves the coach. Luke almost falls over and they narrowly miss being hit by the ship. Aboard the ship... Soldier: Commander! Enemy has crossed Rotelro Bridge! They're putting gunpowder on the bridge! ?: My, my. They intend to drop the bridge, do they? Soldier: Fon slot activation detected! Soldier 2: The enemy set off fonic artes using the Fifth Fonon! The bridge is going to explode! ?: Tartarus, full stop. Activate fonic barrier. Soldier: Yes, sir! Tartarus, full stop! Soldier 2: Fonic barrier activated! Back in the coach... Luke: Whoa! That was cool! Coachman: Wow! That's Malkuth's newest land dreadnought, the Tartarus! Luke: M-Malkuth?! What's the Malkuth military doing hanging around here? Coachman: What do you mean? Of course they're here. There's been no end to the rumors that Kimlasca's going to start a war any day now. They've tightened security in this area. Tear: ...Wait a minute. This isn't Kimlasca? Coachman: What are you talking about? This is the Malkuth Empire. The West Rugnica Plains. Luke: Hang on! I thought this coach was headed for the capital, Baticul! Coachman: Nope, Grand Chokmah-capital of Malkuth and home to His Imperial Majesty, Peony the Ninth. Tear: ...Hmm, I was mistaken. Luke: How can you be so calm about it?! How could you make a mistake like that?! Tear: I didn't recognize the area. What's your excuse? Luke: I've been confined to the manor. I've never been outside. How the hell should I have known? Coachman: ...You're sure acting strange. Are you two Kimlascan? Tear: N-no. We're from Malkuth. We have business in Baticul. We were on our way there. Luke: Talk about bald-faced... Coachman: That's the other direction, then. If you're going to Kimlasca, you should've taken the road south, rather than crossing the bridge. Mind you, with that bridge out, you can't go back now... Luke: Are you serious? NOW what do we do? Coachman: We're passing through Engeve to the east on the way to Grand Chokmah. What do you two want to do? Tear: If we go all the way to Grand Chokmah, we'll just wind up farther away. Let's stop in Engeve and think about how to get back to Kimlasca. Luke and Tear arrive in Engeve. _ _/ {Sec:EN1} \ Engeve \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Tear: This must be Engeve. Man: Huh, you folks traveling on foot? Luke: You got a problem with that? Man: No, I just mean, with the bandits and monsters and all, most people come by coach. Tear: Could I ask you something? How can we get from here to Kimlasca? Man: I heard Rotelro Bridge is out, so you'd have to head to the Kaitzur checkpoint in the south. Tear: Thank you. Man: No problem. Bye! Tear: A checkpoint... We won't be able to get through without passports. This could be a problem... Luke: It'll be fine. If I say I'm Duke Fabre's son, they'll let us through in no time. But right now, I want to check this place out! This is my first time in a city! Tear: A city...? Well, I suppose we do need to prepare a bit before we leave. Let's stay the night here. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `You Could Always Camp Out' [SK007] | | Luke: Some town this is. I bet they don't even have a decent place to | sleep. | Tear: Do you do anything besides complain? | Luke: All I want is a decent bed and decent food! What's wrong with | that?! I never even had to think about things like this back at | the manor. | Tear: With Rotelro Bridge out, we won't be getting back to Baticul | anytime soon. You may not be able to find your kind of meal for | a while. | Luke: *Sigh* Never thought I'd be homesick for the food back at the | manor... | Tear: Look, nobody's forcing you to stay at the inn here. If you'd | prefer, we can leave right away and sleep on the ground after | nightfall. | Luke: O-on the ground? No way. Anything's better than that. No more | complaints from me... | Tear: Oh? Well, then let's go. | Luke: *Sigh* I want to go home... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Impressions of Engeve' [SK010] | | Luke: Boy, this place sure looks poor. | Tear: ...How so? | Luke: Well, look, there're no mansions or anything, and all the roofs | look like they've got fur growing on them. And look at all the | animals wandering around! Doesn't that bother anyone? | Tear: No. It's a farming village. They raise crops and livestock. It's | what they do. Everyone looks like they're enjoying themselves. | I don't see anything poor about it. | Luke: Oh, okay... I thought this was, like, a village of gardeners or | something for a while there. So I guess they're working in the | "primary industries," or whatever. | Tear: ...Yes, I suppose you could say that. | Luke: Huh. Sure looks boring to me. | Tear: *Sigh* +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke and Tear head to the marketplace and stop by a grocer's stall. Luke: Wow, these apples look good. Luke takes an apple and bites into it. Man: Sir! You need to pay! Luke: (?) Luke: Why do I have to pay? Tear: You can't just take a store's products without paying! Luke: But the manor pays for everything all at once. ...Oh, wait, this is Malkuth. Tear: Malkuth OR Kimlasca, the normal way to shop at a store is to pay money for what you buy when you buy it. Luke: I haven't got any money on me! Tear: You have the money the monsters dropped. Luke: Oh. Yeah. It's not gold so I had forgotten all about it. Man: Hey! If you're not going to pay, I'm going to have you arrested! Luke: Nobody said anything about not paying! ...So, uh, how does this work? Tear: All right, let's explain how shops work... Tear: (I can't believe he doesn't know how to shop at a store. Are all aristocrats like this?) Luke and Tear head to the inn and see a crowd in front of a building. Kelly: Nothing... Every last scrap of food in the storehouse has been stolen. Man: This has happened time and time again since those fires up north. You think maybe some deserters hiding out up there have started to come here looking for food? Man 2: Or it could be the work of the Dark Wings, too. Luke: It's just food. Would those Dark Wings guys really bother to steal that? Kelly: What do you mean, "just food?!" In this village, food is the most valuable thing there is! Luke: Oh, come on. So someone stole it-just go buy some more. Man: What?! We break our backs all year tending these fields! Man 3: Hey, I just heard Kelly's place got hit by a food thief, too... Man 3: (!) Man 3: It's you! So, you didn't just steal from me, you were at it over here, too, huh?! All but Luke & Tear: (!) Kelly: What...? You're the one who raided my storehouse?! Man 2: They say the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. Luke: Are you calling me a thief?! Man 3: You tried to steal an apple from me! Kelly: That's it. I'm taking you to the authorities! Tear: (Letting Luke get arrested here might actually do him some good...) The scene then fades to Rose's house. Kelly kicks Luke inside. Man: Rose, we've got trouble! Rose: Hush! We've got an important guest from the military here. Calm down! Kelly: How can we be calm?! We caught him! We caught the guy stealing food! Luke: I'm telling you, it wasn't me! Man: Rose! This guy may be with the Dark Wings! Man 2: He's got to be responsible for all the food getting stolen lately! Luke: I'm telling you people, I'm not your damn thi

ef! Do I look like I'm going hungry to you?! Rose: My, my, what a lively boy. Let's all just settle down first, all right? ?: Yes, please do. Rose: Colonel... Luke: Who the hell are you? Jade: I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces. And who might you be? Luke: Luke. Luke fon- Tear: Luke! Luke: What's your problem? Tear: Have you forgotten? This is enemy territory. Your father, Duke Fabre, is one of Malkuth's greatest enemies. Don't use your name so casually. Luke: Oh. Really? Tear: Yes. There are plenty of people here who've had family killed by your father. You don't want any unnecessary trouble, do you? Jade: Is something wrong? Tear pushes Luke away and talks to Jade. Tear: My apologies, Colonel. He's Luke. I'm Tear. We were headed for Chesedonia, but we boarded the wrong coach and wound up here. Jade: Oh? So you're with this man suspected of being with the Dark Wings? Tear: We're not with the Dark Wings. The Malkuth military forced the real Dark Wings to the other side of Rotelro Bridge. Jade: Ah...I see. So you were on that coach from earlier. Rose: What is all this about, Colonel? Jade: Just as Tear said, a group of bandits thought to be the Dark Wings fled toward Kimlasca. I can assure you that these two are not with them. Ion: They don't appear to be mere food thieves, either. Jade: Fon Master Ion... Ion: I was a bit curious, so I investigated the food storehouse. I found this in a corner of the room. Ion hands something to Rose. Rose: This is fur from a sacred cheagle. Ion: Yes. A cheagle is what probably raided your food stores. Luke: See! I told you I wasn't a thief! Tear: But you did eat that apple before paying. You need to learn not to do things that'll make you look suspicious. Luke: How was I supposed to know? I didn't know I had to pay. Rose: Well, sounds like that takes care of that. I think you all have something to say to this boy and his friend? Kelly: ...I'm sorry. With all the burglaries lately, I've been a little on edge. Man: Sorry for accusing you. Man 2: I'm sorry I made the situation worse. Rose: Do you think you could forgive them, boy? Luke: I'm not a boy. Rose: I'm sorry. Luke, could we let bygones be bygones? Luke: ...Yeah, whatever. Rose: Glad to hear it. Now, I have business with the Colonel. I'll think of a way to stop the cheagles, so all of you just go on home for today. Everyone leaves. Luke steals another look at Ion as he goes out. Tear: Why is Fon Master Ion here... Luke: Fon Master Ion? Tear: The supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei. Luke: Hey, wait a minute. I heard Ion was missing. Master Van said he was returning home to look for him! Tear: Really? That's news to me. I wonder what's going on... He didn't look like he was being held captive. Luke: I'll go ask him. Tear: Stop. They seemed to be in the middle of an important discussion. Let's come back tomorrow. Luke: Humph. Why do I have to follow your orders? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `I Should've Asked' [SK019] | | Luke: That business about Ion is really bugging me. I really should've | asked when I had the chance... | Tear: No need to rush it. You'll have a chance to talk to him | tomorrow. Let's get some rest at the inn for now. | Luke: Ahh. Dammit. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke and Tear head to the Inn. ?: Have you seen the person I was with?! A boy, pretty short? Kind of out of it? Kelly: Sorry, I was away from the inn for a little while... ?: Honestly, that Ion! Where did he run off to? Luke: Ion? You mean Fon Master Ion? Tear: If you're looking for Ion, he was over at Rose's place. ?: Really?! Thank you! (music note) The girl runs towards Luke to leave the inn, but Luke blocks her way. Luke: Hey, wait a second. What's the Fon Master doing here? I heard he was missing. ?: Ack! Are there rumors like that floating around?! I have to tell Ion! The girl runs out of the inn. Luke: Hey! ...Humph. She didn't answer my question. Tear: Yes, but she looks like a Fon Master Guardian, so I assume Ion's journey is officially recognized by the Order of Lorelei. Luke: A Fon Master Guardian? Tear: They're Ion's personal guard, a special force within the Oracle Knights. They accompany him on all official business. Luke: That chick is one of Master Van's soldiers, huh... ...What was up with Ion being "missing"? I'm gonna be so mad if that was just a mistake! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Who's Jade...?' [SK018] | | Luke: That four-eyed fool Jade really got on my nerves. | Tear: I thought he was quite proper for a military officer addressing | civilians. | Luke: Mmm... Well, all I know about the military is our White Knights, | so I wouldn't really know. | Tear: Colonel Jade, though... I know I've heard that name somewhere. | Luke: Yeah? I couldn't care less about military types, so if you want | to find out about him, do it yourself. | Tear: You really are selfish. Do something about that attitude before | it gets you in trouble. | Luke: Lay off already, would you? Now you're getting on my nerves, | too. | Tear: ... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tear and Luke go up to the counter. Kelly: Sorry about earlier. You can stay here free tonight. It's the least I can do. Inside the room. Tear: Tomorrow, we'll head for the Kaitzur checkpoint. With the bridge out, that's the only way back to Baticul. We also have to do something about passports... Luke: (...) Luke: ...Grr, I can't stand it. I can't just leave like this! Tear: Unbelievable. Are you still mad? Luke: Of course! They called me a thief! Luke: Hey, do you know what cheagles are? They called them "sacred". Tear: They're herbivores that live in the woodlands of the East Rugnica Plains. They're one of the symbols of the Order of Lorelei, along with the Order's founder, Yulia. Their forest is just north of this village, actually. Luke: We're going there tomorrow. Tear: To do what? Luke: To look for proof that they're the thieves. Tear: I doubt we'll find any. Luke: Shut up! I've made up my mind! Tear: (...) The night passes. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `An Ordinary Boy?' [SK009] | | Luke: Zzz... | Tear: For all his whining, he sure sleeps soundly enough. Just like a | perfectly ordinary boy... | Luke: Zzz...mmm? Whoa! Wh-what are you staring at me for?! | Tear: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. | Luke: Well, what the hell are you doing staring at people when they're | sleeping?! Go to bed already! | Tear: Yes, I suppose I will. Good night. | Luke: Man. What's your problem, anyway? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Homework' [SK017] | | Tear: What are you doing? | Luke: H-hey! Don't look! | Tear: Sorry, I just... I saw you with a notebook out and... | Luke: Shut up already! I have to do this every day. | Tear: Do what? | Luke: Well...don't laugh, but...it's a diary. | Tear: Oh. That's great. | Luke: ...You're not gonna laugh at me? | Tear: Why? There's nothing to laugh about. Though I didn't exactly | think you were the type to keep a diary. | Luke: Humph... I'm not doing it because I want to. | Tear: Oh? Then why...? | Luke: ...The doctors make me do it, just in case I get amnesia again. | Tear: ...! | Luke: ...What? | Tear: ...N-Nothing. Keep it up, okay? | Luke: Tch, I don't need you feeling sorry for me! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `To the Cheagle Woods!' [SK008] | | Luke: Cheagle Woods is north of Engeve, right? | Tear: Are you really going? You've been cleared of suspicion. Why | bother? | Luke: I'm not going to sit around while people laugh at me! | Tear: (Nobody's laughing at you...) But do you think there's anything | that can actually prove the cheagles are at fault? | Luke: Shut up already! I decided to go, and that's that! | Tear: I see... Well, I suppose there's no point in arguing it further, | then. | Luke: I'll find your proof! You'll see. I'll show those stupid | yokels! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke and Tear leave for the Cheagle Woods. _ _/ {Sec:CW1} \ Cheagle Woods \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Luke and Tear enter to see Ion surrounded by monsters. Luke: Hey, it's that Ion kid! Tear: He's in trouble! Ion lifts his hand and uses something, causing all the monsters vanish. Ion then falls to the ground. Luke: Hey, are you okay? Ion: I-I'm fine. I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte... Oh, you're the two from Engeve yesterday... Luke: I'm Luke. Ion: Luke...that means "light of the sacred flame" in Ancient Ispanian. That's a nice name. Tear: I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants. 1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs' command. Ion: (!) Ion: Ah, you're Van's younger sister. I've heard of you. This is the first time we've met, isn't it? Luke: You're Master Van's sister?! Then what was with you trying to kill him?! Tear received the Van's sister title. Ion: Kill him...? Tear: Sorry, it's nothing. Just something between us. Luke: Don't try to avoid the question! If you're his sister, why are you trying to kill him? Tear: It's... I... All: (!) Ion: It's a cheagle! Luke: So, they do live here! Come on, we're gonna catch that thing! Luke runs after the cheagle. Ion: Would it be best if I don't inquire about you and Van? Tear: I'm sorry. It relates to my homeland. I'd prefer not to get you or Luke involved... Luke: Hey! It's gonna get away! Ion: Let's go! Tear: What? Oh, right! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `About the Cheagles' [SK011] | | Luke: Hey, what are you even doing here if you can't fight? Get out of | our way! | Ion: I'm sorry. I just wanted to find out what really happened at | Engeve. | Luke: Huh? Why? It's none of your business, is it? | Ion: The cheagles are sacred creatures. If they're harming people, | they must have some reason for it. As one who is connected to | the cheagles, I cannot sit idly by and watch. | Luke: Well, they're just monsters, right? Just leave them alone. | Ion: I can't. Maybe I'm strange that way, but...that's how I am. | Anyway, if we find the cheagles, we should be able to learn | what's going on. | Luke: Tch, whatever... Let's just go find those cheagles already. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party goes further into the woods. Luke: Grrr! You see?! It got away! Could you two be any slower?! Ion: Don't worry. Their nesting ground should be up ahead. Luke: How do you know? Ion: Oh, um... Actually, I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking. Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food. Luke: ...Humph. Well, it looks like we're both headed to the same place, then. Ion: The two of you came here to investigate the cheagles, too? Luke: I'm not gonna just let people accuse me of things I didn't do. And you're coming with us. Ion: Really? You don't mind? Tear: How can you think of taking Fon Master Ion somewhere so dangerous?! Luke: Then what do you want to do with him? He'll just come wandering back here on his own. Ion: ...I'm sorry. I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beasts of our Order, after all. Luke: See? Besides, we can't just leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's about to die. Tear: (!) Ion: Oh! Thank you so much! You're such a nice person, Luke! Luke: (/) Luke: N-no I'm not! Now, quit saying stupid stuff and let's go! Ion: Okay! Luke: And don't use that weird arte again. You damn near passed out. We'll take care of the fighting. Ion: You're going to protect me? Sir Luke, I'm so moved! Luke: (/) Luke: Th-that's not what I mean! You'll just be in the way! Don't get all worked up over it. And it's just "Luke," got it? Now, let's go! Ion: Okay, Luke! The party heads further in the woods and spots a pink cheagle. Pink Cheagle: (!) Pink Cheagle: Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieu, mieu! Luke: So, that's a cheagle? Ion: It looks like it's still a child. Tear: (It's so cute...) Tear walks up to it, but the cheagle runs off. Tear: (...) Luke: Hey! It ran away! Ion: It is a wild animal, after all. Tear: This must be the cheagles' nesting area. Ion: I do hope we can find some proof they stole food from the village. Luke: Those stupid things probably left proof all over the place. Ion: Let's explore a little. The party heads towards a large tree and sees some apples on the ground. Ion picks one up. Ion: These apples have the mark of Engeve on them. Luke: So, these guys did do it! Tear: I think I hear something inside this tree. Ion: Cheagles live inside tree trunks. Ion walks into the tree. Tear: Fon Master! That's too dangerous! Tear runs after him. Luke: This kid is hopeless... Luke walks after them, the whole party is then stopped by a bunch of cheagles saying mieu over and over again. Ion: Please let me through. Yellow Cheagle: Mieu mieu, mieu mieu mieu! Luke: Like the monsters are gonna understand you. Ion: The order's founder, Yulia Jue, made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid... or so I've been told. Cheagle Elder: ...Mieu mieu. Mieu, mieu. The Cheagles break apart and let the party through. You can see an old cheagle holding a ring. Cheagle Elder: ...Are you of relation to Yulia Jue? All: (!) Luke: Whoa, that monster talked! Cheagle Elder: It is the power of the ring we were granted as part of our pact with Yulia. Are you of relation to Yulia? Ion: Yes. I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei. Am I correct in assuming that you're the cheagle elder? Cheagle Elder: Indeed I am. Luke: Hey. Monster. You guys stole food from Engeve, right? Cheagle Elder: I see now. So, you've come to exterminate us. Luke: Humph. So you don't deny it. Ion: Cheagles are herbivores. Why do you need to steal human food? Cheagle Elder: ...To preserve the cheagle tribe. Tear: It doesn't look like you lack food. There's plenty of vegetation in this forest. Cheagle Elder: One of our members caused a fire in the northern region. As a result, the ligers that lived there moved down to this forest. ...In order to prey on us. Ion: Then, the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't be eaten. Cheagle Elder: ...Correct. If they aren't sent food periodically, we cheagles are captured and eaten. Ion: That's horrible... Luke: And totally not our problem. If you're weak, you're food. That's how it works. Besides, I'd be mad too, if you torched my land. Ion: That may be true, but this is hardly a normal food chain. Tear: Luke, we've confirmed that the thieves are cheagles. What do you want to do now? Luke: What else? We're gonna drag these guys down to Engeve and- Tear: But if we do that, the ligers will likely attack Engeve next in search of food. Luke: I don't care what happens to that stupid village. Ion: That's not acceptable. Food from Engeve is shipped throughout the entire world-not just the Malkuth Empire. Luke: Then what do we do? Ion: Let's negotiate with the ligers. Tear: With monsters? Luke: Can those liger things talk, too? Ion: We can't talk to them directly, but if we take one of the cheagles with us as a translator... Cheagle Elder: ...Then, I shall lend this sorcerer's ring to the one who will be your interpreter. Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieuuu. A blue cheagle bounces out at that. Luke: What the...? Cheagle Elder: This child is the one who caused the fire in the north. I want you to take him with you. The elder gives the ring to the cheagle, at first bonking it in the head, then it steps into it. Mieu: My name's Mieu. Pleased to meet you. Luke: ...Something about this thing is really annoying. Mieu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Luke: Argh! You're gonna drive me nuts! I should just roast you and eat you right now! Obtained Sorcerer's ring. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `More About the Cheagles' [SK012] | | Luke: These cheagles really get on my nerves. | Ion: Oh? I think they're rather cute, myself. | Tear: They're adorable. | Luke: Really? They keep on bouncing around all over the place, making | all those weird noises. I can't stand them. | Ion: I think it would be quite soothing to have a bunch just playing | all around. Though I must admit, for "sacred beasts," I was | expecting something a bit more...majestic. | Tear: I don't know...I'd say cute is best, personally. | Luke: ...Yeah, okay, whatever. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party leaves the tree. Mieu: Everyone, watch this. Mieu breathes fire. All: (!) Luke: Whoa! He breathed fire! Mieu: (squiggle) Mieu: Neat, huh? Tear: What was that? Mieu: I can breathe fire, so I'm useful for more than just interpreting. I'm going to work extra hard to make up for all the trouble I caused my friends. Ion: That's right, I'd forgotten that cheagles were a fire-breathing species. Mieu: Yes, we are! But mine is special! Tear: Special? Mieu: I'm still a child, so I can't actually breathe fire. But! Ion: But? Mieu: The Sorcerer's Ring! Thanks to that, I can breathe fire! And no matter how much fire I breathe out, I never get tired. Mieu turns around and breathes some more fire. Luke: So the Sorcerer's Ring is good for more than just translation, huh? Ion: It was originally made to amplify fonic artes. It's a type of capacity core. Tear: But a flame of that size isn't going to be of much use in battle... Mieu: Mieuuuuu... Luke: Yeah, but come on. Breathing fire! That'll be fun! Hey, you! Thing! Tear: Luke! That's horrible! Luke: Oh, shut up! It's fine for this little freak! Luke: Listen up, Thing. When I give the order, you spit fire. Got it? Mieu: ...Mieuuuu... ...Yes, sir... Mieu learned Mieu Fire. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Cheagles' Diet' [SK016] | | Tear: Hey, Mieu... I've heard that cheagles are herbivores, but what | exactly is it that you eat? | Mieu: Mieuu... Tataroo Grass, Baticul Grass, Yulia Grass, Fubras | Grass, Katz Grass... | Tear: Huh... You sure like your grass, don't you? | Mieu: Yup! But we eat mushrooms too! | Tear: Do mushrooms actually grow around here? | Mieu: Yup! There's lots of them up to the north! | Tear: That sounds interesting. Can you show me around sometime? | Mieu: Of course! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Playing With Fire' [SK015] | | Luke: C'mon, you! Fire! Fire! | Mieu: Mieuuuu... | Tear: Watch it! You very well could start a forest fire! Then what? | Luke: Forest fire? Hah hah! Like that'll ever happen. And even if it | did, it wouldn't be my fault. It's the one spewing fire all | over the place. | Mieu: Mieu?! If that happened, I'd be banished for real this time! | Tear: I can't believe I'm witnessing this level of idiocy... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads towards the river. Tear: The liger's lair is up ahead, right? Mieu: Yes. We cross the river and keep going. Luke: How are we supposed to cross the river when there's no bridge? Ion: We'll just have to wade through the river. Luke: Are you serious? My shoes, my clothes...everything'll get drenched! No way! Tear: Fine. You can stay here. Someone who cares that much about his clothing would just get in the way. Luke: Excuse me?! Luke: (angry) Luke: Hey. Thing. Breathe fire on that tree's roots. Mieu: (?) Mieu: Mieu? Luke: You heard me. Breathe fire already! Mieu: Mieu mieu mieuuuuu! Mieu uses fire on the tree. It falls making a bridge. Luke: Heh. What do you think of that? Ion: I see. The tree's roots were rotten. Excellent thinking, Luke. Luke: ...Heh. This is nothing. Tear: Indeed. Mieu is the one who deserves thanks. Luke: H-hey! Tear: I thought it was nothing for you. And stop yelling. Fon Master Ion, shall we be on our way? Ion: Oh, right. Luke, cheer up. Com on, let's get going. Mieu: Let's go. Luke: Shut up! Mieu: Mieuuuuuuuuu... The party heads further into the woods. Luke: Hey, Ion. Ion: Yes? Luke: How'd you learn strong moves like that arte you used earlier? Could I learn to do that, too? Ion: That was a Daathic fonic arte. ...You see, it's... Luke: Wait, wait, I don't need some long explanation. Just tell me if there's some easy way to get stronger. Tear: ...You're unbelievable. Luke: What? Ion: Please don't fight. I'll tell you an easy way to become stronger. Luke: Really? How? Ion: What kind of capacity core do you use, Luke? Luke: Capacity core? ...What's that? Ion: You don't know? Tear: He's somewhat ignorant about the world. Luke: Well, excuse me! Ion: Then take this, Luke. Ion gives Luke a capacity core. Luke: Is this a capacity core? Ion: Yes. You can think of it as an accessory with a fonic arte applied to it. Your body's abilities will increase in accordance with the fonic verse inscribed. These days, even regular citizens wear them as fashion accessories. Luke: So if I put this on, I can use that arte you used earlier? Ion: I'm sorry, only Fon Masters of the Order of Lorelei can use Daathic fonic artes. Luke: Oh. That sucks. Tear: But with a capacity core equipped you can learn special abilities. Use it well, and you'll be strong enough. Luke: How's it look? Ion: It looks good on you Luke. Luke: Cool. Now I can get stronger too. Tear: ...At least your muscles will. The party gets to the Liger Queen's lair. Tear: That must be the queen. Luke: The queen? Tear: Ligers live in packs formed around a giant female. Ion: Mieu, please go talk with the liger queen. Mieu: Yes, sir! Mieu: Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieu mieu. Mieuuu mieu... The Liger queen roars at them. Mieu falls over. Ion: Are you all right? Luke: Hey, runt, what did she say? Mieu: She says her eggs are just about to hatch, so go away. Ion & Tear: (!) Mieu: Her Highness is really mad that I accidentally burned their home. Luke: Eggs?! Ligers lay eggs?! Mieu: I was born from an egg, too. A lot of monsters are born from eggs. Tear: This is bad. Ligers are more violent when they're guarding their eggs. Luke: So what, do we come back later? Ion: But if the liger eggs hatch, the young will likely swarm the village in search of food. Luke: Huh? Tear: Liger young like human flesh, so people hunt down any near cities before they can reproduce. Ion: Could you ask them to leave this land? Mieu: Y-yes, sir. Mieu, mieuu, mieu mieu... The Liger roars again, this time it causes a boulder to drop and Luke stops it from falling on Mieu. Mieu: Th-thank you! Luke: Don't get me wrong. I wasn't protecting you. I was protecting Ion! The Liger queen approaches. Mieu: She says she's going to kill us and feed us to her children. Tear: Here she comes... Fon Master, please step back with Mieu. Luke: W-wait... If we fight here, the eggs might break. Tear: It may be cruel, but that would probably be for the best. If we leave the eggs and they hatch, the young could easily wipe Engeve out entirely. Ion: Look out! The queen! Luke: Damn it! The fight starts. After some time, the battle pauses... Luke: Hey! What the hell?! It's not dying! Tear: This isn't good. Our attacks aren't hurting it at all. Luke: So... So do something! Jade: Allow me... Tear: Who are you? Jade: Leave the inquiry for later. I'll use fonic artes to take care of this. You make sure I have time to cast. Luke: You can't order me- Tear: Let's leave this to him. We'll buy time by taking on the liger queen. Don't let her attacks hit him. Luke: I know! I know! The battle restarts now with Jade helping out. The Liger queen eventually dies. Luke falls into a sitting position on the ground. Jade: Anise! Could I speak to you for a moment? Anise comes running in. Anise: Yes, Colonel! (heart) Did you call me? Jade whispers something to Anise. Anise: Okay...Understood. In exchange you have to keep a good eye on Ion! Luke: ...This left a bad taste in my mouth. Tear: You're quite kind. Or perhaps just soft... Luke: ...And you're cold! Jade: Oh, dear. Lover's quarrel? Luke: Shut up! Tear: Colonel Curtiss... We don't have that sort of relationship. Jade: I'm joking. And please, call me Jade. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name. Ion: ...Jade, I'm sorry for running off and doing this. Jade: It's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong. Ion: Together with Yulia, the cheagles are the foundation of the Order of Lorelei. I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they had caused... Jade: And that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to? Ion: ...I'm sorry. Jade: And you've involved civilians as well. Luke: ...Hey, old man, he's apologizing, right? Give him a break. Jade: Oh. I expected you to complain about being dragged into this. I'm a bit surprised. Tear: (So am I...) Jade: Well, we don't have much time, anyway. I'll stop the lecture at that. Ion: The letter arrived, didn't it? Jade: Yes. Now, let's go ahead and get out of this forest. Mieu jumps onto Luke's head. Mieu: No. We have to report to the elder. Jade: ...A cheagle speaking a human language? Luke steps on Mieu. A lot. Ion: It's the power of the Sorcerer's Ring. Jade, could we stop by the cheagles' home? Jade: All right. But please don't forget that we haven't much time. Ion: Luke, thank you for your help. Please join me for just a little longer. Luke kicks Mieu away. Luke: Well, I've come this far. Might as well. Jade joins the party. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Jade's True Strength' [SK013] | | Tear: That Colonel Jade is certainly quite strong. | Luke: Humph. I could've done just fine without him. You better not try | and get in my way again! I'm warning you! | Jade: I realize I may have interfered with your ambitions, but the | sight was just too much to bear. I'll refrain from "getting in | your way" in the future. In exchange, I ask that you do me the | same favor. | Luke: You stuck up piece of- | Ion: *Cough* Well, in any case, the problem's been resolved and | nobody's hurt, right? Why not just leave it at that? | Tear: Yes. Let's go inform the Cheagle Elder and head back to Engeve. | Jade: "Resolved," indeed... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads back to the Cheagle's tree. Cheagle Elder: Mieu, mieu mieu mieu, mieu. Mieu: Mieuu, mieu mieu mieu... Jade: It's quite amusing to watch monsters talk like this. Tear: ...They're so cute! (heart) Luke: Huh? You say something? Tear: (/) Tear: ...N-no. Cheagle Elder: Mieu told me what happened. You met with great danger on our behalf. We are grateful that you have kept your promise even after 2000 years. Ion: Of course. Aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teaching. Cheagle Elder: But the original cause of all this was Mieu burning the ligers' home. So I will have Mieu atone for his mistake. Tear: What are you going to do? Cheagle Elder: I will exile Mieu from our tribe. Ion: That's too cruel. Cheagle Elder: Naturally, I don't mean forever. I hear that Master Luke saved Mieu's life. Cheagles do not forget their debts. Mieu will serve Master Luke for one cycle of seasons. Luke: Hey, I'm not involved in this. Cheagle Elder: Mieu insists upon accompanying you, Master Luke. I leave it up to you to decide what to do with him. Tear: Why not take him along? Luke: I don't need a pet! Ion: Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei. I'm sure he'd be well received by your family. Luke: Hmm, I guess I could give him to Guy and the others as a souvenir... Mieu: I'll do my best to be useful, Master! Luke: You're so annoying... Jade: Well, it appears his report has ended. Let's leave the forest. Luke: ...Humph. Who died and made him boss? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Mieu's One of Us!' [SK014] | | Tear: Luke, can't you walk a little slower? Mieu can't keep up. | Luke: Humph! Why do we have to slow down for that thing? | Mieu: *Huff* *huff* Don't worry, *huff* Tear. *huff* I'm okay. *huff* | Luke: See? Even he says he's fine! | Tear: Why do you have to be so mean? Can't you treat Mieu like one of | us? | Luke: One of us?! He's the most annoying thing I've ever seen! | Mieu: Oh, please don't fight! | Luke: Shut up already! It's your fault in the first place for burning | up the ligers' home! If you hadn't done that, the liger queen | could've hatched her eggs without bothering anybody, and | everything would've been fine! You got that? Huh?! | Mieu: Mieu... | Ion: Now, now...I'm sure Mieu understands the gravity of what he's | done. | Tear: You could stand to be a bit more mature, Luke. | Luke: ...Yeah, yeah. | Jade: Well, now that that's cleared up, shall we be going? | Luke: Little son of a... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads back to the entrance of the woods. Luke: Hey, isn't that your bodyguard? Ion: Yes, that's Anise. Ion, Luke & Tear: (!) Anise: Welcome back! (heart) Jade: Greetings, Anise. What's the status of the Tartarus? Anise: It's in front of the forest, just like you asked. You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could! (heart) Luke: Hey! What's going on? Jade: Restrain those two. They're the ones who've been emitting the Seventh Fonons. Ion: Jade! Don't do anything to hurt them... Jade: Don't worry. We won't kill them. Assuming they don't resist. Luke & Tear: (...) Jade: Be good, kids. Take them away! Aboard the Tartarus. Jade: The Seventh Fonon hyperresonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tataroo Valley. Now, if you two were the source of that hyperresonance, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country, wouldn't it? Luke: Jeez, you're obnoxious. Anise: Heh heh, he called you obnoxious. (heart) Jade: I'm terribly hurt. But moving on, Tear, we already know you're with the Oracle Knights. But what about you, Luke? What's your full name? Luke: Luke fon Fabre. I'm the Luke you idiots tried to kidnap. Anise & Ion: (!) Jade: The son of Duke Fabre, who married into the Kimlascan royal family? Anise: A Duke? (heart) Ohhh... (heart) Jade: Why are you in Malkuth? And what's this about a kidnapping? That doesn't sound very pleasant. Tear: We're here only because our Seventh Fonons caused a hyperresonance. It wasn't an act of aggression against Malkuth by House Fabre. Ion: Colonel, I believe Tear is telling the truth. I don't feel any hostility from him. Jade: Yes. It does seem he's lived a sheltered life, completely ignorant of the world outside. Luke: Humph. Fine, make fun of me. Ion: Actually, why don't we ask for their help? Jade: We're headed for Kimlasca under orders from His Majesty, Peony the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth. Tear: To declare war...? Luke: Wait, what? Are you saying a war's gonna start?! Anise: You've got it backwards, Luke! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out. Jade: Anise, that's not public information. Luke: Trying to prevent a war...? Are relations between Kimlasca and Malkuth really that bad? Tear: I think you're the only one who doesn't know. Luke: ...You know, you're obnoxious, too. Jade: We're going to release you now. I'll grant you permission to enter any area you wish, apart from those containing military secrets. Luke & Tear: (!) Jade: First, learn a little about us. Then, if you feel you can trust us, we'd like to ask your help. So that we might prevent this war. Luke: If you want us to help you, why don't you just tell us what's going on? Jade: If we were to explain and then you decided not to cooperate with us, we would be forced to hold you captive. Luke: What...?! Jade: This matter is a state secret. That's why I'm urging you to make up your mind first. I hope we have your understanding. Jade departs. Ion: I'm sure they'll tell you the details after you agree to help. I'll be waiting. Ion departs. Anise: Luke... (heart) I'd so love to go places with you. (heart) Marco: Please come talk to me if you're willing to assist the Colonel. Tear: Why don't we take a walk around the ship? I think even you'll start to get an idea of what's going on in the world. Mieu: Let's go exploring, Master! Luke: *Sigh* +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Unfair Treatment' [SK020] | | Luke: Dammit, Jade... That bastard! I wouldn't have bothered with the | Cheagle Woods if I knew about this! | Tear: From what he was saying, it sounds like they've had their eyes | on us the whole time. We would've been captured one way or the | other. | Luke: But I didn't do anything! They don't have any right to treat me | like this! | Tear: Still, there are advantages to siding with them while we're in | Malkuth. You won't have to hide your identity, for one thing. | Luke: Whatever! It's all your fault anyway. Ever since you came, it's | been nothing but trouble! *Sigh* I want to go home already... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party walks up to Anise, who is standing by the exit of the cabin. Anise: Hey, Luke! (heart) I can show you around if you like! (heart) Um...Maybe I would just get in the way... Tear: Not at all. We'd appreciate it. Luke: Wow, so you do actually smile on occasion. Tear: ...Excuse me? Anise: Oh! Please don't fight. (heart) Come on, Luke! Let's go! (heart) Anise joins the party. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Tartarus' [SK021] | | Anise: So, Luke...(heart) Where do you want to go? | Luke: Where? Well, uh, I don't know anything about this ship, so... | What's on it? | Anise: Let's see... There's the bridge, there's the lounge where all | the soldiers relax, and there's a cafeteria too. ...Well, a | small one, anyway. Then there's the big room they use for | meetings, and a bunch of rooms for everyone to sleep in. | Luke: That's it? Doesn't sound very interesting. | Anise: Well, the Tartarus is a battleship, so it can't really compare | to a cruise liner... Oh! How about the engine room? It's great | if you're into fontech. | Luke: Uh, no, that's okay. I don't know any of that stuff anyway. | Anise: Oh, and the Colonel might not want you going to the bridge or | the engine room, so... | Luke: So basically, all I can do is wander around the hallways. Yeah, | great place... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside of the cabin, Luke is looking up at the lights. Luke: Huh? What's that? Tear: It's a fonstone. They're making it glow by heating it. They must use it for lighting here. Luke: Fonstones are those glass rocks floating up in the sky, right? Tear: Fonstones are sacred stones created when the Score is read. Don't call them "glass". Luke: All right, all right... Inside the next cabin over from the one Luke and Tear were in, a soldier is trying to light a fire with his hand. Anise: Gah! Recruit Tony! Did you do it again?! Tony: I-I'm sorry! Luke: What were you doing? Tony: I want to become a fonist, so I was practicing fonic artes. Fonic artes are big in our country, so a soldier who cannot use them is an embarrassment... Luke: How do you use fonic artes, anyway? Can I use it, too? Tony: You take fonons from the fon belt into your body and then collide your fonon frequency with their own, generating special power. Luke: (?) Tear: The fon belt is a layer of fonons that surrounds the planet. There are six fonon elements in all. By opening your body's fon slots, you draw in fonons and then join them together using a fon verse... Luke: Huh? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Anise: Okay. Basically, a fonic arte uses a spell-a "fon verse"-to control elemental powers call "fonons." Tony: It's very difficult. Colonel Jade can do it as if it were nothing. He's a genius. The party explores some more, ending up on deck and meeting up with Ion. Ion: I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. Luke: No kidding. If you'd at least tell me what's going on... Ion: I'm afraid I'm influencing the situation as well. That's why Jade is being so cautious. Luke: Because the Order of Lorelei is acting as a go-between? Ion: Yes, that's part of it, but... I'm afraid I can't tell you yet. Luke: Ugh. This is such a pain. The party then finds Jade on the deck. Jade: Well, well, Luke. A lovely lady on each arm? Tear: (/) Anise: Oh, Colonel... (heart) Tear: I...I'm not... We're not... Luke: He's not talking about you. He must mean Anise and Mieu. Tear: (...) Mieu: But Master, I'm a boy! Luke: You sure as hell don't sound like one! Jade: Now, now, settle down. By the way, what's this about a "kidnapping" you mentioned earlier? Luke: How should I know? You people from Malkuth are the ones who kidnapped me! Jade: ...Well, I'm afraid I don't know anything about it. Did it happen during the previous Emperor's reign? Luke: Humph. Beats me. Thanks to that, I lost all my childhood memories. Jade: (...) Jade: I'm sure you have your grievances, but I do hope that we can obtain your cooperation. The party then heads back to the original cabin to talk with Marco. Marco: Do you wish to speak with Colonel Jade? Luke: Yeah Marco: Understood. Tear: Are you sure? Luke: We won't get anywhere if we don't hear what he has to say. I've been locked up till not anyway. As long as they take me to Baticul, I don't care. Tear: ...You don't take anything seriously... Luke: Shut up already! The scene fades out. Jade and Ion are back in the cabin again. Jade: Small, localized conflicts have broken out recently. It's likely those will soon escalate into full-scale war. After all, the truce for the Hod War is only 15 years old. Ion: Emperor Peony has written a letter proposing a formal peace treaty. They requested my aid as a neutral ambassador. Luke: If that's the case, then why do people think you've gone missing? Master Van went looking for you, you know! Ion: That's due to matters within the Order of Lorelei. Jade: A conflict is unfolding between the reformist Fon Master faction, centered around Ion, and the conservative Grand Maestro faction, centered around Grand Maestro Mohs. Ion: Mohs is looking for a war. I managed to escape from Mohs' custody with the help of the Malkuth military. Tear: Fon Master Ion! There must be some mistake. Grand Maestro Mohs would never desire such a thing. Mohs prays only for the fulfillment of the Score. Anise: Tear, you're with the Grand Maestro faction? No way... Tear: I'm neutral. Yulia's Score is important, but so are the Fon Master's wishes. Luke: Hey, guys! Hello! You want to slow down so I can follow? Jade: My apologies. I'd forgotten the young master here hasn't a clue about the world around him. Luke: ...What did you say? Ion: Regardless of the state of affairs within the Order, I must deliver this letter to Kimlasca. Jade: But we're the soldiers of an enemy nation. Even as emissaries of peace, it won't be easy for us to cross the border. If we delay, the Grand Maestro faction will catch up with us and interfere. That is why we need your help... Well, really, we just need your social status. Luke: Oh, I'm hurt, gramps. Is that all I'm good for? And didn't anyone ever teach you to bow your head in respect when asking someone for a favor? Tear: Don't act like that, Luke. You don't want a war, either, do you? Luke: Would you shut up already? ...Well? Jade: *Sigh* Jade actually bows to one knee. Marco: Commander! Jade: Master Luke, please grant us your aid. Luke: Man, do you have any pride? Jade: None so cheap as to be shaken by something as petty as this, sir. Luke: ...Tch. Fine, whatever. You just need me to talk to my uncle, right? Jade gets up. Jade: You have my deepest gratitude. Now by your leave, Master Luke, I must attend to other matters. Luke: Stop calling me "Master". Coming from you, it's just...wrong. Jade: As you wish, "Master" Luke. Jade walks out. Marco follows him. Luke and Tear speak with Ion. Luke: If you were on an important mission like this, why the heck did you get involved in the mess at Engeve? Ion: Cheagles are considered sacred to the Order. And the letter I was supposed to receive in Engeve was late, anyway, so... Luke: You sure like sticking your neck out for people. Tear: He's the total opposite of you. Luke: Do you have to be a jerk about everything?! Tear: I could ask you the same thing. Ion: Please, don't fight... The party goes to leave the cabin. Ion: Complicated discussions are tiring. I'm going out to get some air. Ion leaves the cabin. The party leaves soon after, and see Jade in the hallway. Jade: Yes? Do you need something? An alarm suddenly goes off. Tear: Are we under attack? Anise: Oh, no! Luke, what should we do?! Tear: (...) Jade: Bridge! What's going on? Soldier on bridge: A large flock of griffins 20 kilometers ahead! Total number unknown! Contact in approximately 10 minutes! Commander, requesting permission to open fire with all cannons. Jade: You're the captain. The ship is yours. Soldier on bridge: Understood, Sir! Soldier on bridge: Large swarm of monsters 20 kilometers ahead. All hands, battle stations! Repeat! All hands, battle stations! Jade: You three, return to your cabin. Luke: Huh? It's just some monsters. Tear: Griffins don't normally work in groups. It's dangerous when monsters act unusually. The whole room shakes and tilts over a bit. Jade: What's wrong? Soldier on bridge: Ligers are dropping from the griffins! They're clinging to the hull and attacking! Engineering is-Uaaah! Jade: Bridge! Respond! Bridge! Luke: Ligers are those monsters we killed at the cheagles' place, right? Mieu: Yes... Luke: You're kidding! There's a whole horde of those things here?! We're dead if we stay on this ship! Let me off of this thing! Luke tries to run away. Tear: Stop! It's dangerous to go outside now! A mysterious man in red and black and a large scythe come in with two soldiers. ?: That's right. Jade is casting a fonic arte. Mieu: Master! Jade uses the arte on the two soldiers and they disappear. The man uses something. Luke dodges, but gets caught under the man's scythe. ?: ...Impressive. But it's time for you to calm down. Now. Colonel Jade Curtiss, Commander of the Third Division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces...Or maybe just, "Jade the Necromancer." Tear: Jade the Necromancer...! You?! Jade received the Necromancer title. Jade: Well, well. It seems I'm famous. ?: Rumors have spread far and wide-how you scavenge corpses after every battle. Jade: Oh, but my stories have nothing on yours, sir. "Largo the Black Lion." One of the Six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights. Largo: Heh... I've been waiting for a chance to cross blades with you, but, unfortunately, right now I must retrieve Fon Master Ion. Jade: I'm afraid I can't allow that. Largo: Hey! Don't move, unless you want this boy's head to roll. Tear: ... Largo: Jade the Necromancer... Letting you go now will only mean trouble later. Jade: Do you think you can kill me by yourself? Largo holds out a small box in his hand. Largo: If I seal your fonic artes. Largo throws the box, which sets off a barrier around Jade. Tear: A fon slot seal?! Largo: I brought that here to seal the Fon Master's fonic artes. I didn't expect to wind up using it like this. Jade: Argh... Largo and Jade go after each other with their weapons. Both miss. Jade: Mieu! Fifth Fonon at the ceiling! Hurry! Mieu: Y-yes, sir! Jade: Now! Anise! Get Ion! Anise goes running by. Anise: I'm on it! Jade: I trust you know where to meet... Anise: Don't worry. Largo: Oh, no you don't! Tear casts nightmare. Jade stabs Largo as Luke watches in shock. Luke: ...H-he stabbed him... Jade: Anise will take care of Ion. We'll take back the bridge. Tear: But your artes are sealed... Jade: Indeed. It's likely to take several months to undo this fon slot seal. But as long as we have your hymns and Luke's sword, we can still take back the Tartarus. Tear: All right. Luke, let's go. Tear: Luke! Luke: (!) Luke: Right... Luke, Jade, and Tear depart for the bridge. Monsters can be seen everywhere +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Fighting for Our Lives?' [SK022] | | Luke: That Largo or whoever... Is he dead? | Jade: Well, that was certainly my intent. He could prove rather | problematic if he's still around. | Luke: But you didn't have to kill him... | Jade: So our enemies are free to kill us, but we should spare their | lives? I'm afraid I don't quite follow that logic. | Tear: Luke, this isn't a simple training exercise. We can't afford to | worry about the lives of our enemies. | Luke: But...! | Jade: I'm sure they're prepared to give their lives for their mission. | That's the duty of a soldier, after all... To give your life | for a greater cause. Though it seems those of a certain House | of Kimlasca do not share the same dedication. | Luke: That's not what I'm saying! Dammit! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party reaches the bridge, Tear uses a hymn on the guard. Luke: ...He's out like a light. Mieu: Tear, you're amazing! Jade: Let's take back the Tartarus. Tear, if you'd assist me. Tear: Right. Luke: Hey, what do I do? Tear: You stand watch here. Luke: ...Humph. More like "stay out of the way." Luke bends down to look at the soldier. Luke: How come that attack made him fall asleep, anyway? Mieu: Tear's fonic hymns use the Seventh Fonon! Luke: Here we go again. What the heck is a "Seventh Fonon"? Mieu: You don't know? It's the seventh known fonon. It's the fonon of sound. It was just discovered. The Score is made up of the Seventh Fonon, too. It's really special! Luke: Gaaah, your voice drives me up the wall! Mieu: Sorryyyyyyyy! Mieu accidentally breathes fire on the sleeping solder. Luke: Damn, that scared the hell out of me. Go back to sleep! Luke kicks the soldier, who wakes up. Luke: Wh-whoa, he got up... Soldier: ...Die! Luke: Aah! S-stay back! A fight breaks out. As it comes time to give the final blow, Luke gets scared. Luke: Aaah! Don't come any closer. Luke accidentally stabs the soldier too hard. Tear and Jade come out. Tear: What happened?! Jade: This is bad... The commotion has caused the fonic hymn to weaken. Luke: I...I stabbed him... I...killed him... ?: If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject! Icicles appear from above. A red haired man appears after they shower Luke. Luke can't see the man, but Jade gets a good look at him. ?: And you're as hard to kill as they say, Necromancer. Jade: ... Soldier: Captain, what shall we do with them? ?: Kill them. Another woman can be seen from behind the soldier. ?: Asch. Have you forgotten your orders? Or have you just decided to ignore them? The strange sound that Luke hears can be heard. Asch grabs his arm. Asch: Fine. Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere! Asch turns and walks onto the bridge. In Luke's head: Luke...Heed...my voice...! Luke...! The scene then fades to a cabin. Luke is lying on a bed. Tear: Luke! Tear: ...Thank goodness. You were moaning in your sleep. Luke: ...Where am I? Jade: In a cabin, onboard the Tartarus. Luke: That's right... Monsters attacked, and then... Luke: (!) Luke: (I...I killed someone?!) Jade: All right, we need to get out of here and rescue Ion. Tear: It looked like they took Ion away... Jade: From what we overheard the Oracle Knights saying, it sounds like they'll be returning to the Tartarus. We'll ambush them and rescue him then. Luke: W-wait! If you do that, there'll be more fighting! Tear: Yes, what about it? Luke: We might end up killing people again! Tear: ...That can't be helped. Luke: (!) Tear: They'll kill us if we don't kill them first. Luke: Wh-what are you saying?! We're talking about human lives! Jade: Yes. Human life is a valuable thing. But if we sit here and do nothing, a war will start and even more people will die. Tear: Right now, this is our battlefield. There's no good or evil here. Just life or death. Luke: ...! Tear: There's danger even in normal life. One could be attacked by monsters or bandits... Those who lack strength do things like hire mercenaries, band together, and travel by coach. Those with the strength to fight, do. Sometimes even children. They do what they must in order to survive. Luke: That's got nothing to do with me! I didn't know anything about that, and I didn't come here because I wanted to! Jade: Astonishing. What kind of environment must one grow up in to be this ignorant of the situation...? Tear: Ever since the Malkuth attempt to kidnap him, he's been forbidden to leave his manor for his own safety. Jade: I see...Then I suppose it's natural for him not to know anything about the world... Luke: I can't help it! I don't have memories of my childhood! I don't know anything! Tear: It's my responsibility that all of this happened, so I promise I'm going to get you back home. Luke: ... Tear: In return, don't get in our way. If you're not willing to fight, you're only going to be a burden. Luke: ...I didn't say I wouldn't fight! I just don't want to kill anyone. Tear: It's the same thing. Right now, fighting means fighting against the human beings who took the Tartarus. If you don't want to kill the enemy, then stay hidden behind us. Luke: ...I'm just saying, let's not fight any more than we have to. I don't want to die, either. Tear: It's not like I...! It's not like I'm killing people because I want to. Jade: So, you're going to fight? I'll be counting on you as part of our force. Luke: I said I will. Jade: Good. Jade tosses something out through the bars and runs to the communications unit. Jade: By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. On the bridge. Jade: Initiate emergency plan, "Corpse Hunt." The power on the ship goes out. ?: Wh-what happened...? Soldier: Power systems down! Controls down! The Tartarus is completely inoperable! The scene then fades back to the party. Jade: It's an emergency shutdown system I set up in advance. It should take them some time to recover. Luke: Wow... Tear: Where should we head from here? Jade: Go to the port hatch. During an emergency shutdown, that's the only one that will open. The Oracle Knights holding Ion should try to enter from there as well. Luke: But they took away our weapons... Tear: They're probably still nearby. Let's look for them. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Fighting for Our Lives' [SK025] | | Tear: Luke, get a hold of yourself! Your life depends on it. | Luke: I said I'm fighting! It's just...I feel bad, that's all. | Jade: Feeling for those you've slain is an admirable trait...but only | if it doesn't become a hindrance. | Luke: Shut up... | Jade: Are you afraid? | Luke: I said shut up already! You want to know if I'm afraid? If I'll | get in the way? Let's go, and I'll show you! | Jade: If your performance lives up to your words, I'll have no | complaints whatsoever. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party looks for their equipment and soon finds it. Luke: Wow, they didn't take them very far. And they aren't even guarding them. Jade: I imagine they were guarding them originally. Right now, they're probably busy trying to revive the Tartarus. Luke: (...) Tear: Let's go. Recovered equipment. The party approaches the elevator. Tear: (...) Tear: ...The elevator isn't working. Jade: I expected as much. Luke: What do we do? Is there any other way out? Jade: Somewhere in one of these rooms should be something fun we can use to escape. Luke & Tear: (?) Luke: "Something fun?" Tear: Colonel, what are you talking about? Jade: It wouldn't be as fun if I told you, now would it? Let's search the rooms around here. Tear: O-okay! Luke: ...I sure hope nobody spots us. The party enters a cabin with a bunch of boxes in it. Jade: Ah, here we are. We'll find our something fun in the back, behind these boxes. Tear: So, we just need to move these boxes, then? Tear goes to move the boxes. Jade: That's right. By the way, Luke, I can't say I think much of you forcing a woman to do the heavy lifting. Tear: I'm fine, Colonel. Jade: Or do rich aristocratic boys lack any muscles? *Sigh* And here I thought even your brain was made of muscle. Luke: What did you say?! Luke: (sweating) Luke: Wait a minute. You're a guy, too. You help out. Jade: No, I'd rather not. You're younger than I am, after all. At my age, all my joints ache... Luke: (angry) Luke: ...Fine, whatever. Out of the way. I'll do it. Tear: (/) Tear: Th-thanks... Mieu: You can do it, Master! Luke: I thought I told you to shut up! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Six God-Generals' [SK026] | | Jade: Let's get moving. We don't know how many of the Six God-Generals | attacked the Tartarus. | Luke: Are there more here besides that Largo the Black Lion you took | down before? | Jade: At least three. One controlling the ligers and griffins, and the | ones that attacked us at the bridge. | Tear: We have no chance against them like this. Granted they took us | by surprise, but we were still both downed in an instant... | Jade: If we can take them by surprise instead, like with Largo, things | would be different...but we can't count on that happening | again. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Hurry!' [SK028] | | Jade: We haven't got time for detours. We have to get into position | before those Oracle guys get back. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke moves some boxes. Jade: Here it is. Luke: (?) Luke: This is your "something fun"? Tear: Colonel, is that gunpowder? Luke: Gunpowder?! Why is THAT here? Jade: A group of soldiers aboard this ship had been pilfering supplies to sell on their own. I discovered that they'd been hiding gunpowder here. Though, this commotion has made my investigation pointless. Tear: I see. So we're going to ignite this and destroy the wall. Luke: Are you serious? You sure that's going to be okay? Jade: We'll be fine as long as we're not caught in the explosion. Now, let's hurry. Tear: Do we light it with a fonic arte? Jade: No, we light it with Mieu. You're on, Mieu! Mieu: Yes, sir! Luke: (sweating) Luke: Whoa! Wait a- Mieu ignites the gunpowder, causing a small explosion. Luke: Jeez...! You could've waited half a second! Mieu: Mieuuu... I'm sorry, Master. Jade: No, that was perfect, Mieu. Now, let us be going. Luke: R-right... Luke: (...) Luke: (How can those two watch an explosion go off right in their faces? I swear, they're not human.) +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `What Are They Trying to Do?' [SK023] | | Luke: What are these guys trying to accomplish by kidnapping Ion? | Tear: Well, Ion is working to avoid war... So perhaps they're trying | to disrupt the peace talks? | Jade: Given Ion's influence on both Kimlasca and Malkuth, his presence | is critical to the peace process. Preventing him from reaching | Baticul would certainly be the most direct and effective method | to disrupt that process. But attacking a Malkuth military | vessel just for that...? It makes me wonder. | Tear: You think there could be more to it? | Luke: What do you mean? | Jade: Enough idle conjecture. Let's discuss this after we've taken | care of the present situation. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party goes to exit via the port hatch. Jade: It looks like we made it in time. There they are. Luke: Have they realized the Tartarus did an emergency shutdown? Jade: I'd be rather surprised if they haven't. More importantly, we can't use fonic artes. There's no time for casting. Luke: It's not like you can use any decent fonic artes anyway, with that fon slot seal. Tear: How can you say things like that? The Colonel's been working hard to undo the fon slot seal. Jade: I don't mind. It's the truth. ?: Open the emergency hatch. Soldier: Right away. The soldier opens the hatch, and see Luke. Luke holds up Mieu in the air. Luke: Fire! Now! Mieu breathes fire on the soldier. ?: Jade Curtiss... You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your fonic artes sealed. Jade: That's quite a compliment. I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons. Luke hits the soldier with Mieu. The woman drops her guns. Jade: Tear! Your fonic hymn! ?: Tear...? Tear Grants! Tear can be seen from the bottom of the stairs. She looks surprised to see the woman. Tear: Major Legretta! A lightning bolt almost hits tear. Legretta gets her guns and gets back by Ion. The soldier is holding a sword to Luke. Mieu: Master...we're surrounded! Legretta: Arietta! What's happened to the Tartarus? Arietta: It's still inoperable... I was only able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall. Legretta: Good work. Restrain them and- Someone else jumps in out of nowhere, grabs Ion, and runs. Guy: Enter the amazing Guy! Arietta: Aah! Legretta: Arietta! Jade quickly grabs Arietta and holds a spear to her. Jade: Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus. Legretta walks back inside. Jade looks down to Arietta. Jade: You're next. Take your monster inside. Arietta: Fon Master... I...I... Ion: Please do as he says. Arietta. Arietta goes back inside and takes the liger with her. Jade: All of the hatches should stay closed for a while. Luke: Whew. Thank goodness... Good timing, Guy! Guy: I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd turn up in a place like this! Jade: By the way, Ion, where's Anise? Ion: The enemy stole the emperor's letter. Anise went to get it back, but a monster knocked her out of a porthole. But I heard soldiers say they couldn't find the body, so I'm hoping she's all right... Jade: Then let's head for Saint Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Anise. Luke: Saint Binah? Ion: It's a city to the southeast of here. Luke: Okay. We just need to make it there, right? Guy: What about your troops? They're still inside this ship, right? Jade: I can't imagine there being any survivors. If they left any witnesses, it would lead to war between the Order of Lorelei and Malkuth. Luke: ...How many people were onboard? Jade: This was a top secret mission, so only half the usual number-around 140. Guy: Over a hundred people were killed... Tear: Let's get going. If we get caught here, the war that follows will claim the lives of many more. Guy joined the party. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Luke's Grand Adventure' [SK027] | | Guy: Looks like things have been pretty tough for you, huh, Luke? | Luke: Yeah, no kidding. It's just been one thing after another. | Guy: Heh heh heh. "Luke's Grand Adventure"... | Luke: Hey, this isn't a joke here! | Guy: Well, everything's mostly taken care of, right? We'll have you | back in Baticul in no time. | Luke: I sure hope so... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads towards St. Binah along a road in the countryside... Luke: Hey, you okay? Jade: Ion...you used Daathic fonic artes aboard the Tartarus, didn't you? Luke: That thing you did back at the cheagles' place? Ion: I'm sorry. My body just isn't built to use Daathic fonic artes... A fair bit of time has passed, so I thought I'd recovered, but... Jade: Let's rest for a while. At this rate, we risk shortening Ion's life. Later... Guy: ...So, you're an emissary on a mission to prevent war. But why would Mohs wants to start a way anyway? Ion: I'm afraid that's confidential to the Order. I can't talk about it. Luke: Oh, come on. Jade: Whatever his reasons, this war must be avoided. We won't let Mohs interfere. Guy: You've sure gotten yourself wrapped up in a mess here, Luke... Ion: By the way, who are you? Guy: Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Guy. I'm a servant in Duke Fabre's manor. Guy smiles and shakes hands with Jade and Ion. When Tear tries to shake hands with him, Guy freaks out. Ion & Jade: (...) Tear: (?) Tear: ...What? Guy: Aaaah! Ion & Tear: (...) Luke: Guy doesn't like women. Jade: I'd say it looks more like a phobia. Guy: S-sorry... It's nothing personal... It's just... Tear: If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman. Tear walks closer to Guy to try again. Guy matches he step for step in backing away, still scared. Tear: (...) Tear: ...Fine. I'll be sure to keep my distance. Will that take care of it? Guy: Sorry... Later... Jade: If you serve House Fabre, you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come looking for Luke? Guy: Yes, under orders from Duke Fabre. We knew he'd disappeared into Malkuth territory. I went by land from Chesedonia, while Dorian General Grants crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur. Luke & Tear: (!) Luke: Master Van's looking for me too?! Tear: ...My brother's here? Guy: Your brother? You mean... Soldiers appear. Jade pulls out his spear. Jade: Oh, dear. It looks like we've run out of time to chat. Luke: Th-those are people... Tear: Luke, stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them! Soldier: You won't get away! Battle ensues. The party wins. Luke is faced with the last one. Jade: Luke, finish him! Luke attempts to kill the soldier, but pauses. Luke: ...Ugh... The soldier uses the opportunity to knock Luke's sword away, gaining advantage. Guy: Luke, snap out of it! The soldier tries to kill Luke. Guy and Tear try to stop it. Tear gets there first and gets grazed by the soldier's sword. Luke: Tear...I-I... Tear: ...You idiot. Luke received the Frightful One title. The scenes fades to nighttime. The party sits around a campfire. Luke can talk with each party member. Ion... Ion: For Jade and Tear, fighting is their job, so the things they say can sound a bit extreme. You're a civilian, so I think your hesitation and concern are to be expected. Luke: Does it...not bother you that your subordinates kill people? Isn't it your job to save people? Ion: It can't be helped. Sadly, the Order of Lorelei has stopped being a religion of life. You'll see soon enough. Jade... Jade: Why so serious? Luke: Why did you become a soldier, Jade? Jade: ...Are you scared of killing people? Luke: ... Jade: I think your reaction is really quite natural. The world could probably benefit from having fewer soldiers anyway. Luke: I don't know what I should do... Jade: Relax. You'll be protected until we arrive at Baticul. We'd be in quite a bind if you died on us. Luke: Stop making fun of me! Jade: But I'm not. There's no shame in running or protecting your own life. Live a safe life inside a safe city, and hire guards when you're forced to leave it. That's how normal people live. Guy... Guy: It must have been tough for you, suddenly thrown out into the world like this. Luke: I...I had no idea things were this bad outside of the city. Guy: Sometimes, you can earn bounties for killing monsters and bandits. Outside the towns, killing people isn't considered a crime, as long as it's not proven to be for personal malice. Luke: How many people have you killed? Guy: Who knows? Less than that soldier right there, I imagine. Luke: ...Aren't you scared? Guy: Of course I'm scared. That's why I fight. Because I don't want to die. I still have things to do. Luke: Like what? Guy: ...Revenge. Luke: Huh? Guy: ...Just kidding. Tear... Tear: Are you sure you're all right? Luke: Huh...? Tear: The fighting was hard on you, wasn't it? I knew you were a civilian, but it seems I didn't really understand what that meant. I'm sorry. Luke: Wh-why are you apologizing? You're the one who got hurt. Tear: As long as I'm a soldier, it's my duty to protect civilians. Getting injured in the process merely means I wasn't strong enough. That's all. Luke: ...You're weird. To me, it just sounds like you're just trying to sound tough. Tear: Th-that's not true! Luke: Uh huh... Luke then talks to Mieu and chooses to call it a night. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Luke's Diary' [SK044] | | Mieu: Master, are you writing in your diary again? | Luke: ...Yeah, but not because I want to. It's because Mother and | everyone else will get all worried if I don't. | Mieu: I'll help too! | Luke: Huh? How the hell are you going to help? | Mieu: I know how to write the Fonic alphabet! | Luke: ...All right, let's see it. | Mieu: Ummm... Today...Master...called...me..."Thing"...38...times. | Luke: ...Hey, Thing! You're not supposed to keep count! | Mieu: Mieuuu... Make that 39... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning... Tear: Luke, wake up. It's time to get going. Luke: Are you all right to be moving around? Tear: ...Yes. Thank you for your concern. Jade: Tear, Guy, and I will take up a triangle formation. You'll stay in the center with Ion and defend yourself if necessary. Luke: What? Guy: In other words, you don't have to fight, Luke. Come on. Let's get going. The rest of the party starts to walk onwards. Luke: W-wait a minute! Ion: What is it? Luke: ...I'll fight too. Jade: Aren't you afraid of killing? Luke: ...Of course not! Tear: You shouldn't force yourself, Luke. Luke: I'm serious! I mean, okay, yeah, I'm a little scared, but... If I have to fight to survive, then that's what I'll do. I'm not gonna hide in the corner! Mieu: I'm so proud of you, Master! Luke: Would you shut up! Anyway, I've made up my mind. From now on, I fight. Without hesitation. Tear walks over to Luke. She looks him in the eye and speaks gravely. Tear: ...To kill someone means to rob them of their future. Even if it is to protect yourself. Guy: ...And it can earn you the hatred of others. Tear: Are you prepared to deal with that? Can you face that responsibility? Without running away? Without making excuses? Luke: You said yourself, you aren't killing people because you want to. ...I've made up my mind. I'm not here just to be a burden. I'm gonna take responsibility, too. Tear: But... Jade: I don't see any problem with that. We'll give Luke a chance to show us his resolve. Guy: Just don't push yourself too hard, Luke. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Kill Or...' [SK030] | | Mieu: Master, are you okay? Isn't the fighting wearing you down? | Luke: Shut up! I said I'm fine! If it's kill or be killed, then | dammit, I'm killing! End of story! You got that?! | Mieu: Mieuuuu... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Is Anise Safe?' [SK029] | | Tear: I hope Anise is all right... | Luke: Yeah, it sounds like she fell from pretty high up... | Jade: She'll be fine. This is Anise we're talking about. | Ion: True... I can't imagine Anise not being safe. | Guy: This "Anise" sounds pretty incredible. | Jade: Hah hah hah... She's indeed a very cute and perky little girl. | Ion: Yes. She's very dependable. | Luke: Really? She sure didn't look it to me. | Jade: Well, as they say, you can't always judge a book by its cover. | Luke: ...Why does that sound like it's pointed at me? | Jade: It's just your imagination, Luke. Anyway, enough chitchat for | now. Shall we be going? | Ion: Yes, let's go. | [Luke, Tear, Jade & Ion leave.] | Guy: ...So why is everyone assuming this Anise girl is all right? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ _/ {Sec:SB1} \ St. Binah \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ The party arrives to find Oracle Soldiers at the gates. Luke: Why are the Oracle Knights here? Guy: St. Binah's the closest city to the Tartarus. They probably expected us to stop here. Jade: For a Kimlascan, you're certainly familiar with Malkuth geography, Guy. Guy: I like reading about vacation spots. Jade: Oh, I see. How nice. Tear: Colonel, look. A cart pulls up. Man: We're from Engeve. We're here to fulfill a purchase order for food supplies. Soldier: You may pass. Man: There's one more wagon after this one. The soldier waves the cart past. Jade: How convenient. Guy: We're going to stop the second one and hitch a ride, huh? Ion: Let's go back down the road toward Engeve a little ways. Tear: Yes, let's. Everyone but Luke walks off. Luke: Hey, quit making plans without talking to me first! Tear comes back. Tear: Grow up. Luke: (...) Later... Luke: Stop the wagon! Rose: Colonel Curtiss! And you're...Luke, was it? Luke: Sorry about this, but do you think you could hide us in your wagon? Guy: We'd like to enter St. Binah, but a group of malcontents chasing Fon Master Ion are guarding the entrance. Could we ask for your assistance? Rose: Goodness. My birthday Score didn't say anything about something like this happening. Tear: Please. Rose: Okay. We owe you for the trouble caused with all the mistaken thief nonsense. Hop in. Jade: Thank you. Back at the city gates... Rose: We're from Engeve. One wagon should have already arrived. Soldier: Right. Go on in. Rose: Thank you. Inside town... Rose: Well, this is where we part ways. Ion: Thank you for your help. Tear: Yes, thank you. Rose: Don't mention it. Take care, now. Rose walks off. Luke: So, Anise is here, right? Jade: She's to meet us at the Malkuth military base. If she's still alive, that is. Luke: Do you really have to say things like that? Let's go. Tear: Try not to do anything to draw the attention of the Oracle Knights. Luke: I know, I know. You don't have to tell me every little thing. Guy: Hmm? She's already got you whipped, huh, Luke? Princess Natalia's going to be jealous. Tear: (...) Tear grabs Guy's arm with both hands so he can't get away. Guy: ...Uaaah! Tear: Don't say stupid things. Guy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop touching me! Please! Tear lets go of Guy, who falls to the ground twitching. Tear dusts her hands off, mission-accomplished style. Ion: Perhaps this journey will help Guy to overcome his phobia. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Let's Rejoin Anise' [SK031] | | Tear: Looks like we got in unnoticed. | Luke: Good thing that woman was driving the cart. Must be my lucky | day! | Guy: So, now what? If we stick around for too long, they're bound to | notice us. | Jade: Indeed. I'm hoping we can collect some information here, but | let's check up on Anise first. | Luke: The plan was to meet her at the Malkuth base, right? Let's go! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads to the military headquarters. Jade: I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces. May I speak with General Glenn McGovern? Soldier: Yes, sir. General McGovern is currently seeing a guest, so please wait inside. Inside... Glenn McGovern: Father, we've already been over this. Officially, the Oracle Knights are considered Scorers. We can't restrict their actions without a direct order from His Imperial Majesty... Elder McGovern: Enough! You know how terrible the Hod War became with their involvement! Jade: My apologies for interrupting. Elder: (!) Glenn: Jade the Necromancer... Elder: Oh! If it isn't Jade! Jade: It's been a while, Field Marshal McGovern. Elder: I'm retired now. There's no need for those formalities anymore. And what about you? Don't you think its about time you accepted a promotion? Even at your age, you could have easily made lieutenant general by now. Jade: Oh, I don't know. I think I have my hands full just being a colonel. Luke: Is Jade somebody important? Guy: Sounds like it. Elder: You and His Majesty go way back, don't you? Could you ask him to do something about the Oracle Knights? Jade: I'm afraid they're after us. Once we leave the city, they should leave as well. Elder: What's happened? Jade: I'm afraid I can't tell you the details. I'm under direct orders from His Majesty. I'm sorry. Glenn: Colonel Curtiss. What business brings you here? Jade: Ah, yes, my apologies. Have you received any letters from a Fon Master Guardian? Glenn: Ah, that... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we opened it to confirm the contents, for security reasons. Jade: That's fine. There shouldn't be anything in there that would be a problem for you to see. Glenn hands a letter to Jade. Jade reads it and passes it on to Luke. Jade: It appears half of it is addressed to you. Here you are. Luke: It's from Anise, right? I could see her writing Ion, but me? Anise's letter: Dearest Colonel Jade, (heart) I had a really scary time, but I managed to make it here. (music note) Don't worry, I'm taking good care of you-know-what! Aren't you proud of me? (music note) It looks like the Oracle Knights are going to close off St. Binah soon, so I'll go ahead to the next location. (heart) Is my beloved Luke safe? (Oh, I'm so embarrassed! (heart) I just confessed my feelings! (heart)) I'm really worried. Luke, I miss you so much. (heart) I can't wait to see you again! (music note) Oh, and give my regards to Ion, too. Bye-bye for now! (music note) Love, Anise. Luke: I think I'm gonna be sick... Guy: Damn, Luke, popular enough with the girls? Just don't get carried away. You're engaged to Princess Natalia, you know. Luke: You've gotta be kidding. I don't want anything to do with that annoying chick... Tear: What's the "next location"? Jade: Kaitzur. It's a city to the southwest of here, on the other side of the Fubras River. Guy: If we make it to Kaitzur, we can rendezvous with Van. Tear: Van's there... Guy: Hey, I don't know what happened between you two, but you're his sister, right? Don't go trying to slice him up like you did in Baticul, okay? Tear: I know. I won't. Jade: Well then, we'll bid you our leave. Elder McGovern: If the Oracle Knights are chasing you, I'll gladly lend a hand. I was elected by the city representatives here. Come by anytime you need help. Jade: Thank you, Field Marshal. Obtained World Map. The party is about to leave St. Binah... Tear: ...Quick, hide! It's the Oracle Knights! The party runs off. Four God-Generals can be seen at the entrance... Legretta: Have you found Fon Master Ion? Soldier: It doesn't appear he's entered St. Binah. Arietta: Those people with Ion are the ones who killed Mommy... My liger friends told me. I'll never forgive them... Sync: What about that Fon Master Guardian they said was hanging around? Soldier: She appears to have made contact with the Malkuth military. But Malkuth is saying it's "classified" and is refusing to provide any useful information. Largo: If I hadn't let that Necromancer get the better of me, Anise would've never gotten away. I'm sorry. Dist floats in... Dist: Ahh hah hah hah hah! That's why I told you! Dist: The only one who can defeat that beastly Jade is the elegant servant of the gods, the esteemed member of the Oracle Knights' Six God-Generals, yours truly, Dist the Rose! Sync: You mean "Dist the Reaper." Dist: How is one so beautiful as myself a "reaper" and not a "rose"?! Legretta: There's no point in dwelling on the past. What do we do now, Sync? Dist: Hey. Sync: Withdraw the troops from Engeve and St. Binah. Largo: But...! Sync: Your wound still hasn't healed. The Necromancer almost killed you. Why don't you take a break? And besides, the only way for them to cross the border is through Kaitzur. If we stay here and antagonize the Malkuth military, it could spark a diplomatic incident. Dist: Hey! Stop ignoring me! Legretta: So next comes deciding how to deal with them at Kaitzur. Let's return to the Tartarus for now and consider matters there. Largo: Inform the troops! First Division, withdraw! Soldier: Yes, sir! The soldier runs off. The God-Generals depart, leaving Dist alone. Dist: Grrrrrrr! You're all just jealous of my intelligence and beauty! Dist leaves. The party had been observing this meeting... Jade: Damn... Largo survived. Guy: This is the first time I've seen the Six God-Generals. Luke: Who are the Six God-Generals? Ion: The six executive officers of the Oracle Knights. Luke: But there were only five of them. Guy: There's Largo the Black Lion, Dist the Reaper, Sync the Tempest, Arietta the Wild, Legretta the Quick and... Looks like the one missing was Asch the Bloody. Tear: They're Van's immediate subordinates. Luke: Master Van's? Tear: If the Six God-Generals are taking action, then the one who's trying to cause a war is Van... Ion: The Six God-Generals side with the Grand Maestro. Mohs is likely giving orders to Van. Tear: Grand Maestro Mohs would never do something like this. My mission for the Grand Maestro is top secret, so I can't divulge any details. However, I assure you it is one of peace. Luke: Wait a minute! Master Van wouldn't try to cause a war, either! Tear: It's just the sort of thing my brother might do. Luke: What are you saying?! What about you, huh? How do we know you're not a spy working for that Mohs guy?! Ion: Please, settle down. Guy: He's right. Now's not the time to be worried about Van or Mohs. Right now, we have to get past the Six God-Generals and prevent this war. Tear: ...You're right. I'm sorry. Luke: ...Humph. I'm not accepting the apology of anyone who badmouths Master Van. Jade: Well, now that THAT's over, let's head for Kaitzur, shall we? Guy: You're unbelievable... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Oracle Knights' Objective' [SK032] | | Luke: The Oracle Knights sure are acting like they want to start a | war. | Tear: It couldn't be by the Grand Maestro's order! He only desires | peace. | Luke: Are you still trying to blame Master Van for this?! | Tear: Well, that's the only way everything makes sense! | Guy: Calm down, both of you. The important thing is that we're | escorting Fon Master Ion to Baticul to avert a war, and that | the Oracle Knights are after him. | Jade: Exactly. It may not be clear who is ultimately responsible, but | one thing is certain-Oracle Knights will continue to attack | until we reach Baticul. | Luke: *Sigh* All I want is to go home... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party is about to exit St. Binah once again, but... Ion: I'm sorry to trouble you, but would it be all right if we stopped here to rest? Luke: ...Huh? Yeah, your face does look pale again. Ion: I'm sorry... Luke: You sure are a bother, you know. Hey, guys, let's go to the inn. Jade: My, he has a kind side, after all. Guy: That's the good thing about Luke. And he's equally rude and demanding to both servants and those above him. Luke: Sh-shut up! In the inn... Jade: By the way, Ion, where did they take you when they abducted you from the Tartarus? Ion: To the Sephiroth... Luke: The "Sephiroth"? Tear: The Sephiroth are the world's ten most powerful fon slots. Guy: They're the planet's vital points. Places where memory particles, a kind of planetary fuel, concentrate and fonons gather easily. Luke: ...I-I knew that. You don't all have to launch into an explanation like I'm ignorant. Jade: What did they do at the Sephiroth? Ion: ...I can't say. It's confidential to the Order. Luke: You always say that. It's really starting to get on my nerves. Ion: I'm sorry. Luke: Oh, hey, Jade, how are you feeling? Is your body okay, I mean with that fon slot seal and all? Jade: My strength is somewhat diminished. My body's fon slots have been sealed, after all. Mieu: You're so considerate, Master! Luke: (/) Luke: N-no I'm not! It'd just be a pain if this old man keeled over on us, that's all... Guy: Aww, you're blushing, Luke! Luke: I am not! Tear: Is it going to be difficult to undo completely? Jade: A fon slot seal is like a lock with a code that changes periodically. I'm unlocking it little by little, bit it looks like it will take a bit more time. Of course, my abilities are on a different level to begin with. Even after a partial drop, I don't imagine I'll have any trouble keeping up with the rest of you. Luke: Man, you're obnoxious... Jade: My apologies. It's my nature to be honest. Luke: Humph. Well, then, let's leave Ion in the hands of the great and powerful Colonel while we get some sleep. Luke, Tear and Guy depart. Jade: That exhaustion has to be more than just a weak constitution... Could Ion be the same as Luke...? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `What a Team!' [SK035] | | Luke: Whew! Finally, a decent bed to sleep in! | Guy: Hah hah... Did the cold ground get to you? | Luke: No way! ...Well, okay, a little. I'll take a bed any day. | Guy: There's no need to worry about thieves or monsters here, | either. | Luke: Yeah, and if any did come, they'd be no problem for us. | Guy: Between Malkuth's Necromancer, a Locrian Sergeant of the Oracle | Knights, the leader of the Order of Lorelei, and the son of a | duke of Kimlasca, you'd have to be a fool not to run away. | Ion: And, of course, we have you, Guy. | Guy: Me? Nah, I'm just a servant, that's all. | Luke: Heh heh heh. | Jade: Just a servant, indeed... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party is about to exit St. Binah once again, but... Luke: (sweating) Man: Man, what am I going to do? I was headed for Akzeriuth, but the bridge on the road is broken. Are you headed south, too? You can't use the bridge, so be careful. Oh, well. I guess I'll head for Engeve. See ya. The man leaves. The party finally exits St. Binah. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `What Kind of Girl...?' [SK033] | | Jade: Let's head for Kaitzur to meet up with Anise. | Luke: When are you guys finally going to get me home...? | Guy: Well, with Rotelro Bridge out, we'd have to go grab a ship at | Kaitzur anyway, so we're really not losing any time this way. | Tear: Too bad the bridge to Akzeriuth is out, too. Now we'll have to | cross the Fubras River on foot... | Jade: The Fubras is pretty calm at this time of year, and the water | shouldn't be too high either. It's actually the shortest path | to Kaitzur, so depending on how you look at it, you might say | we're actually saving time. | Luke: But then Anise had to cross that river too, right? You think she | was okay? | Jade: She's fine. She's Anise. | Ion: There's no need to worry about Anise. | Luke: Huh... Well, anyway, let's get going. | [Luke, Tear, Jade & Ion leave.] | Guy: Just who is this Anise, anyway...? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ _/ {Sec:FU1} \ Fubras River \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Luke: Kimlascan territory is just ahead, once we cross here, right? Guy: Yeah, there's a city called Kaitzur after crossing the Fubras River. That whole area's a demilitarized zone. Luke: Man, I can't wait to get back... I'm sick of all this stuff. Mieu: Hang in there, Master! Cheer up! Luke: Do you ever shut up?! I thought I told you not to talk! Luke kicks Mieu away. Mieu: Mieu... Tear: Luke! Don't take things out on Mieu! Ion: I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Luke. Luke: (angry) Luke: Tch... Jade: Well, it sounds like Luke's done whining. Shall we be going? Luke: What do you mean, "whining"?! Hey! Stop ignoring me! Further in to the river... Jade: Luke, wait just a moment. Luke: ...What is it, oh great leader? Tear: Luke! Jade: I've been watching you fight. It appears you don't have a firm grasp on proper fonon use. Luke: (?) Luke: Using fonons is what fonists do. I don't need to worry about that. Jade: *Sigh* Did your Master teach you nothing but brute force? Tear: ... Luke: Don't make fun of Master Van! He didn't teach me that stuff because I don't need it! Jade: Whatever the case, you don't know how to use fonons in battle, correct? In that case, I'd like you to learn, so you can fight more efficiently. Luke: Why the hell should I bother? Guy: Luke, this man is a professional. If you want to survive, you should listen to what he has to say. Luke: ...Humph. Yeah, a professional killer. Jade: Indeed I am. And conveniently enough, there's a monster. I'll teach you during a real battle. The fon slot seal has already reduced my abilities. I don't want any further dead weight. Field of Fonim tutorial. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Watch Out for Water' [SK039] | | Luke: For a river that took out a bridge, this doesn't look all that | special. | Guy: Well, the water's probably receded a fair bit since then. Think | of how it would look after a rainstorm. | Luke: How would I know what that looks like? | Guy: Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, river or otherwise, water can be | dangerous, so you'd best be careful. | Luke: You sure talk about that a lot... The dangers of the sea and | all. | Tear: ...Yes, I've heard that too, that the sea is a dangerous place. | Jade: "Heard?" Interesting choice of words. With Daath on the | Padamiyan continent, I'd think there would be quite a few | beaches nearby. | Tear: Well...yes, that's true... | Jade: Anyway... Guy, are you from Baticul? | Guy: Mm? No, but I do like the water, though. I've even had training | in maritime rescue. | Luke: Wow, you can do anything, can't you? | Guy: Just listen to me when I tell you to be careful, okay? Don't try | to fool around with nature. | Luke: ...Would you all stop staring at me?! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Natural Disasters' [SK037] | | Luke: Dammit, I'm drenched... | Guy: Hey, don't complain. You wanted to get back as fast as possible, | right? | Luke: Well, yeah...but if I'd known it was this bad, I'd have gone to | Akzeriuth instead. | Tear: You're still not used to traveling yet, Luke? | Luke: Shut up! I just want to take the easiest way, that's all. | Tear: Well, with the bridge out, there's no way at all to Akzeriuth | right now, and it'll probably be a while before the bridge is | repaired. There's not much you can do about natural disasters. | Luke: Are there a lot of earthquakes and stuff around here? | Guy: I don't know. I haven't heard of many, but you can't exactly | predict them, either. | Luke: Yeah, you've got a point. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Further along, a Liger comes out of nowhere... Tear: ...A liger! Jade: There's someone behind them as well. Guy: It's Arietta the Wild. They've found us... Arietta: I won't let you get away. Ion: Arietta! Please, let us go. You understand, don't you? We can't let this war happen. Arietta: I...I want to help you, Ion... But those people are my enemies! Ion: Arietta, they aren't bad people. Arietta: Yes...yes they are... They killed Mommy! Luke: What're you talking about? When did we ever do something like that? Arietta: Mommy's home was burned, so she moved into the Cheagle Woods. She was just trying to protect her children... My brothers and sisters... Tear: Could she mean the liger queen? But, she's human... Ion: She was raised by monsters after losing her parents in the Hod War. She was recruited for the Oracle Knights because of her ability to communicate with monsters. Luke: The liger we killed was... Arietta: That was Mommy! I'll never forgive you! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth...and kill you! Arietta holds up her doll. Suddenly, the earth shakes. Luke: Uaaah! Ion: Aah?! Guy: Whoa! Tear: Aah! Mieu: (!) Purple gas seeps out from the cracks in the ground. Jade: It's an earthquake! Guy: What's that mist?! Tear: It's the miasma...! Ion: Oh, no! The miasma is deadly poison! Arietta: Aah! Arietta faints after inhaling the miasma. Luke: This stuff kills you if you breathe it?! Tear: If you don't inhale a large amount over a long period of time, you'll be okay. Let's just get out of- Luke: Now what do we do?! We can't run away! Tear: ... Tear starts casting Force Field. Jade: Fonic hymns, at a time like this? Ion: Wait, Jade. That song...it's one of Yulia's fonic hymns! Guy: The miasma disappeared! Tear: I've applied a vibration identical to the inherent vibration of the miasma. Its a temporary shield. It won't last long. Jade: The seven fonic hymns left behind by Yulia... I'd heard rumors of them, but... I heard they were too difficult for anyone to decipher... Guy: Worry about that later. We need to get out of here. Jade: ...Yes. Jade unleashes his spear and points it at the unconscious Arietta. Luke: H-hey, stop! Why do you have to kill her?! Jade: If we let her live, she'll come after us again. Luke: But...how can you kill someone unconscious and defenseless? Tear: ...You really are soft. Luke: Shut up, you cold- Ion: Jade. Please let her go. Arietta was originally one of my Fon Master Guardians. Jade: ...Very well. Guy: You don't mind if we at least move her so that the miasma won't hit her if it comes back, do you? Jade: I don't think I can complain about that, seeing as how I'm already letting her live. Tear: It won't hold much longer. Ion: Let's go. Tear learned Force Field. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `To Kaitzur' [SK038] | | Jade: Let's step up the pace a little, shall we? | Luke: Why? All we have to do is follow the coastline, right? | Jade: I'd prefer to avoid any more trouble from Arietta. | Luke: Oh...yeah. Good point. | Guy: So, shall we get going to Kaitzur before Arietta catches up with | us? | Luke: Yeah. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En route to Kaitzur... Jade: If I may have a moment? Luke: ...Oh, come on. We're almost to Kaitzur. What do you want here? Ion: It's Tear's Fonic Hymns, isn't it? Jade: Yes. I've wondered about them for a while. Her fonic hymns are different from the ones I know. And, Ion... You say those are Yulia's fonic hymns. Luke: So what? Guy: Yulia's fonic hymns are special. Normally, fonic hymns are just the incantation used in a fonic arte, combined with a melody. They're not as strong as fonic artes. Ion: But Yulia's hymns are different. They are said to hold the same power as fonic artes. Tear: ...Yes, the fonic hymns I use are indeed those of Yulia. Jade: I thought Yulia's hymns meant nothing with only the verses and melody... Luke: Really? You can't just sing them? Guy: When one who truly appreciates the symbolism and meaning sings a verse, it draws a map to hidden wisdom. Luke: What's that supposed to mean? Guy: ...Or so they say, anyway. Supposedly, they're handed down in secret from one generation to the next. Tear: Y-yes. That's correct. You know a lot about them. Guy: I heard about it once, way back. Jade: (...) Jade: How are you able to sing Yulia's hymns? Who did you learn them from? Tear: I was told that it is because my family is descended from Yulia... I don't know whether that's true or not. Jade: A descendant of Yulia... I see... Luke: So that means Master Van's a descendant of Yulia, too? Guy: ...Well, yeah. I guess so. Luke: Whoa! Master Van's so cool! Tear: (...) Jade: Thank you, Tear. I would certainly like the chance to learn more about fonic hymns. Especially the Grand Fonic Hymn. Luke: "Grand Fonic Hymn"? What's that? Ion: The fonic hymn Yulia sang to use Lorelei's power. It is proof of their covenant. Tear: ...Shall we get moving? I believe I've answered your question. _ _/ {Sec:KA1} \ Kaitzur \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ The party notices Anise trying to get past the border... Luke: Hey, isn't that Anise? Anise: I've lost my identification, and my passport, too. Please let me through! Please! Soldier: I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass. Anise: Ohh...You better watch your back. Ion: Anise, Luke can hear you. Anise: (!) Anise: Oh! It's my darling! (heart) My prince! (heart) Anise runs up and hugs Luke. Everyone else: (...) Guy: *Shudder* ...Women are scary! Anise: Luke! (heart) I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you! Luke: We were worried, too. They said you were fighting monsters and fell from the Tartarus? Anise: Yeah... It was pretty scary... Heh heh... Ion: The poor thing must have been terrified. She screamed, "I'll kill you bastards!" as she fell. Anise: (vein) Anise: Fon Master, please! Shh! I kept the imperial letter safe. Aren't you proud of me, Luke? (heart) Luke: Oh, uh, yeah. Good job. Anise: Yay! (heart) Jade: I'm glad you're safe, Anise. Anise: Oh, my.(heart) Were you worried about me too, Colonel? Jade: Yes, we can't do a thing without that letter. Anise: You're mean... Tear: By the way, how are we going to cross the checkpoint? Neither Luke nor I have passports. Asch: You won't need any once you're dead! Asch comes from above and attempts to kill Luke. Van jumps in and stops him. Van: Stand down, Asch! Asch: ...Out of the way, Van! Van: What do you think you're doing? I don't recall giving any orders like this. Now stand down! Asch sheathes his sword and leaves. Luke: Master! Van: Luke. That parry was pathetic. Luke: We meet up after all that's happened and that's the first thing you say? Tear: ...Van! Van: Tear, put away your weapon. You misunderstand. Tear: What do you mean? Van: Calm down. Once you're ready to listen to me, come to the inn. Luke: Master! Thanks for saving me. Van: It must have been hard for you, Luke. You've done and admirable job. I'd expect no less from my pupil. Luke: Thank you! Heh heh! Van heads to the inn. Ion: Tear, let's listen to what Van has to say. I think it would be foolish to insist on fighting and ignore an opportunity to communicate. Luke: Yeah. Seriously, how bloodthirsty are you? Tear: As you wish, Fon Master. Guy: Well, all right. Let's go see Van. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Asch the Bloody' [SK041] | | Guy: Was that Asch the Bloody? He attacked so suddenly, I couldn't be | sure. | Anise: Wow... If the Commandant hadn't stepped in, Luke could've been | killed... | Guy: But just attacking out of the blue, without even trying to | capture Ion... Are they that desperate? | Jade: Perhaps... In any case, caution would be well-advised. | Guy: Yeah. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the inn... Van: Have you calmed down a bit? Tear: ...Why are you trying to interfere with Fon Master Ion's efforts to prevent war? Van: *Sigh* Are you still saying that? Luke: She's wrong, isn't she, Master? Tear: But the Six God-Generals are trying to kidnap Ion! Van: Calm down, Tear. I have no idea why the Fon Master is even here to begin with. All I've heard from the Order is that Ion vanished from the cathedral in Daath. Ion: I'm sorry, Van. I did that of my own volition. Van: I'd appreciate it if you'd fill me in on what's happened up until now. Jade: I'm the one who took Ion away. Allow me to explain. Later... Van: ...I see. I do command the Six God-Generals, but they are part of the Grand Maestro faction. It's likely they are under orders from Grand Maestro Mohs. Guy: I see now. You may have been recalled to steal Ion back from the Malkuth military. Van: Yes, perhaps so. The one who attacked you earlier, Asch, is also one of the Six God-Generals. But even I didn't know he was involved in this matter. Tear: Then, are you saying you have nothing to do with all of this? Van: No, considering I was unaware of what my own troops were doing, I must take some responsibility. But I don't side with the Grand Maestro faction. Anise: That's news to me, Commandant. Van: I'm the leader of the Six God-Generals, so people tend to assume I side with the Grand Maestro. For that matter, Tear, you're part of the intelligence division under the Grand Maestro's command. Why are you here? Tear: I'm searching for something under orders from Mohs. I can't say any more than that. Van: The Seventh Fonstone? Tear: ...I'm not at liberty to say. Luke: The "Seventh Fonstone"? What's that? All: (...) Luke: What? Quit looking at me like I'm stupid... Guy: Talk about a sheltered life... Tear: It's part of the Score that Yulia read 2000 years ago. The world's future is written within. Ion: The Score was so long, it took up seven fonstones, each the size of a mountain. Eventually the stones broke apart. Some became the fon belt you see in the sky. Others fell to the earth. Anise: Malkuth and Kimlasca both tried to claim the stones that fell to land, and that led to war. Because, if you have the fonstones, you can learn the future. Luke: Huh. So, the thing with the seventh "Score" written on it is called the "Seventh Fonstone," huh? Jade: It's said that Yulia hid the Seventh herself after she read the Score. Therefore, numerous powers have been searching for the Seventh Fonstone. Luke: And that's what Tear is looking for now? Tear: Maybe. Maybe not. Van: At any rate, I have nothing to do with Mohs. I'll order the Six God-Generals not to interfere with you all, though I don't know how much good it will do. Guy: Van, what about passports? Van: Oh, yes. Duke Fabre has entrusted me with temporary passports. With the spares I brought just in case, there are just enough for all of you. Obtained passport. Luke: Now we can cross the border. Van: You should get some rest here before you go. I'll go on ahead across the border and ready a ship. Guy: So, we'll meet up at the Kaitzur naval port? Van: Right. Once you cross the border, just follow the sea and you'll be there shortly. Don't get lost, now. Van leaves. Luke: See? I told you Master Van wasn't doing anything wrong. Tear: I don't trust him. Luke: Oh yeah? Well, I don't trust you. Tear: That's fine with me. Guy: ...Nice friendly relationship you two have there. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `An Ordinary Little Girl?' [SK040] | | Tear: Anise, I'm glad you're safe. | Anise: Luke! (heart) It was so lonely without you! (heart) | Luke: Y-yeah, I'm glad you made it. | Ion: It sounds like you had a hard time. | Jade: A little longer and we might have actually started worrying. | Anise: Booo! How about worrying about me from the beginning? | Tear: Well, now we just need to head for Baticul. | Jade: Indeed. I just hope the Six God-Generals will leave us alone | until then... | Anise: Hmm? Guy, are you interested in me? | Guy: N-no... I mean, Jade and Ion were talking about you a lot, so I | wondered what you were really like... | Anise: Me? Oh, I'm just your ordinary, everyday, cute little girl. | Jade: It seems that Anise has a slightly different definition of | "ordinary" than I do. | Ion: Hah hah hah. | Anise: That's mean, Colonel! And don't laugh, Ion! | Luke: Hey, enough talk. Let's get moving! | Guy: Oh, sorry. Anyway, Anise, nice to meet you. | Anise: Nice to meet you too! (heart) +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party stays at the inn. Luke: Guy! Hey, Guy! Guy: What is it? Luke: Shh! Be quiet or they'll wake up. Come with me for a little bit. Oh, and don't forget your sword. Guy: What the heck...? Outside Kaitzur... Luke: Sorry for dragging you all the way out here with me. Guy: And what can I do for you, dear Master Luke? Luke: Give me a hand with some sword training. Guy: What? What's up all of a sudden...? Luke: I'm still not sure I can swing my sword against a human opponent without hesitating. I want to practice to get over that. You and I are the only ones who use swords, and besides, this is kind of embarrassing. You're the only one I can ask. Guy: Luke...All right. I'll give you a hand. Learn yourself a new move or something and get right over that fear! Luke pulls out his sword. Luke: Yeah! Let's do it! Guy pulls out his sword. Guy: Ready when you are! They practice for a bit, and Luke learns Sonic Thrust. The night passes. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `A Lovers' Quarrel?' [SK042] | | Luke: Hey, why can't you get along with Master Van? He's your brother, | isn't he? | Tear: Like I said, I don't trust him. He's hiding something. | Luke: Well, you're hiding something too, aren't you? | Tear: ... | Luke: Say something! | Mieu: P-please, don't argue! | Luke & Tear: ...! | Mieu: ...Mieu... | Guy: Mieu, leave them alone. There's no point in getting involved in | a lovers' quarrel. | Luke & Tear: ...! | Guy: Uh... Mieu...? | Mieu: Don't be a copycat! | Guy: Heh heh heh. | Luke: Will you quit it already? | Tear: *Sigh* | Guy: Let's get going, you two. Save it until after things have | settled down, okay? | Luke: Yeah, yeah. | Tear: Fair enough. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party goes to cross the border. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Border' [SK043] | | Luke: So this is the border... | Tear: It certainly feels tense around here. | Jade: The Akzeriuth mines aren't too far from here. Neither side will | give up their wealth of resources easily. | Guy: Didn't there used to be a lot of country estates here for the | nobility? | Jade: So I've heard. The coastline is said to be quite beautiful. | Tear: But under these conditions... | Guy: They'd all be abandoned. Nobody in their right mind would come | here for leisure these days. Except us, of course. | Luke: Hey, I never wanted to come here in the first place! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Malkuth Soldier: Passports, please. Have a safe journey. The party crosses to the Kimlascan side. Kimlascan Soldier: ...These passports! We've received direct orders from His Majesty the King to let you through immediately! Luke: We're finally back in Kimlasca... Guy: Don't relax yet. The vacation's not over until you're actually home. Luke: Yeah, I'll pass on any more "vacations" like this. Jade: It's been a while since I visited Kimlasca. Anise: The Kaitzur naval port is south of here, right? Come on, Luke! Let's go! (heart) _ _/ {Sec:NP1} \ Kaitzur Naval Port \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Luke: ...Huh? What's going on? Tear: That sounds like a monster... Anise: That's one of Gloomietta's pets! Guy: Gloomietta...? Anise runs up to Guy and appears to punch him. Guy: Aaah! Anise: Arietta! The God-General, Arietta the Wild! Guy: O-okay, okay! I get it! Stop touching me! Tear: It flew from the direction of the harbor. Let's go. Jade: I'm sure you're enjoying yourself, Guy. But we'd best be going. Guy: Get her away from me! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Arietta Attacks!' [SK047] | | Tear: So Arietta came after all. | Guy: Yep. | Anise: Huh? What about Gloomietta? | Guy: She attacked us at the Fubras River, too. The miasma got her | that time... | Ion: But I asked them to let her go. | Anise: The Fubras? That close by? And she's already come back? | Gloomietta's always so stubborn...and she moves so fast...and | she never listens to anybody! She's such a pain... | Jade: I knew things would end up like this, but there's no point in | arguing over the past, so let's leave it at that. | Ion: Yes. Let's go over to where the trouble is. | Tear: Right. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `What's He Writing About?' [SK045] | | Anise: Hmm? Luke's keeping a diary? | Tear: Yes. Apparently it's a safeguard in case he gets amnesia again. | Anise: What's he writing in it? | Guy: Who knows? Probably "Master Van this, Master Van that..." | "Master Van did this awesome thing, Master Van's the best..." | Anise: If that's all he's writing about, I guess he doesn't have a | girlfriend yet. Perfect! | Tear: ...Anise? Did you say something? | Anise: N-No. No! Nothing at all! | Jade: That, or he might be making notes on his meals. "Rappig again | today" and "I sure would like some beef," and so on. | Guy: Nah, he doesn't care about food that much. Though given his | upbringing, his tastes may tend more toward the luxuriant. | Anise: Wow... I want to eat luxuriant meals, too! | Jade: If that's all you eat, you'll turn into a rappig, you know. | Anise: Boo booooo. | Jade: Nice pigtails... | Anise: T-that's not fair! Booo! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads towards the port area. Luke: ...Oh... A ship appears to be burning. Van has his sword drawn on Arietta. Van: Arietta! Who gave you permission to do this?! Anise: I knew it was you, Gloomietta! Stop causing trouble for people! Van: You all... Arietta: I am NOT gloomy! You're mean, Anise! Tear: What happened here? Van sheathes his sword. Van: Arietta unleashed her monsters on the ship. Arietta: Commandant... I'm sorry... Asch asked me to... Van: Asch?! A griffin comes for Arietta. She grabs on. Arietta: I have to take away the engineer who can repair the ship. If you want him back, Luke and Ion have to come to Choral Castle. If they don't come... They'll...kill him... Arietta flies off with the griffin. Guy: Van, how's the ship? Van: ...Out of commission, I'm afraid. With our engineer kidnapped, we'll have to wait for the training ship to return. Jade: What's this "Choral Castle" that Arietta mentioned? Guy: It's Duke Fabre's vacation home. I heard he abandoned it when the front line of the previous war drew near. Luke: Huh. Really? Guy: Luke, come on! Choral Castle was where they found you when you were kidnapped seven years ago! Luke: I told you, I don't remember anything from back then! Maybe I'll remember something if I go there. Van: There's no need for you to go. Wait for the training ship to return to port. I'll deal with Arietta myself. Ion: ...But that means we'll be ignoring Arietta's demands. Van: Isn't preventing war what's important right now? Luke. Take Fon Master Ion and return to the border. There's nothing here but simple rest facilities. I'll remain here and put a stop to Arietta. Luke: Y-yes, sir. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `To Go or Not to Go' [SK048] | | Luke: Choral Castle... | Jade: I can understand your interest, but... | Luke: I know, I know! I'm not saying I want to go or anything. Master | Van said I didn't even have to go, anyway. | Jade: Even if you do go, you may not be able to accomplish anything. | Luke: I said I know! I just have to wait back at Kaitzur, right? | Sheesh. | [Luke leaves.] | Guy: But it might do him some good, you know? He might remember | something. | Jade: Then again, he might not. | Guy: Well, yeah, but... | Jade: ...Though to be honest, I wouldn't entirely disapprove of going, | either. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As the party goes to leave the port, it is stopped on its way out. Man: Fon Master Ion! Please, wait! Anise: What business do you have with the Fon Master? Man: The man Arietta the Wild kidnapped is our maintenance chief! Please, Fon Master, you have to save the Chief! Man 2: The Chief faithfully upholds the Score. He's a devout follower of the Order of Lorelei. He was relieved when this year's birth Score stated that calamity would be avoided. Man: Please! Ion: ...All right. Jade: Are you sure? Ion: Arietta told me to come. Tear: I agree with Ion. Luke: And you called me soft... Tear: If we abandon one the Score has foretold will be saved from calamity, we will be ignoring the Score. That would go against Yulia's teachings. And... Luke: And...? Tear: ...Never mind. Jade: It is true that the Score should be upheld... Anise: Um, I think we should go to Choral Castle, too. Guy: If you're going to Choral Castle, I'll go with you. There's something there I'd like to investigate. Jade: Arietta's female, you know. Guy: D-don't remind me! Mieu: Are you going too, Master? Luke: ...No way am I going. Even Master Van said we didn't have to. Ion: Arietta said for you to come as well. Man: Please don't abandon the Chief! He has a family in Baticul! Luke: ...All right, all right. I'll go. Are you happy now? Why do I have to bother with this... Man 2: Th-thank you so much! Man: Choral Castle is southeast of here, along the coast. Please take care. Jade: ...Well, you heard him. Shall we be going? Luke: I thought you were against going to Choral Castle. Jade: Nope. Either way's fine by me. Luke: What the...? I don't get you at all. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `To Choral Castle' [SK049] | | Luke: So we're going... | Ion: We can't ignore Arietta's threat to the maintenance chief. I'm | sorry for involving you in this... | Luke: It's fine. Somebody's got to go along and protect you. I'll take | care of the monsters, so you just stay back. | Anise: Luke! (heart) Can you protect me too? (heart) | Ion: Protect Anise? I'm not really sure she needs- | Anise: There are monsters all over! The frail maiden is supposed to | receive protection from the prince! Err...duke! Whatever! It's | so dreamy...(heart) | Ion: Hah hah... | Luke: ...All right, enough already. Let's go! | Anise: Okay! (music note) | Ion: Okay. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Children' [SK050] | | Guy: Still a ways to go, hmm, Luke? | Luke: Yeah. We finally made it back to Kimlasca, and now this... | Tear: The trip will go much faster once we board a Kaitzur ship. Just | be patient. | Luke: I've BEEN patient! Don't treat me like a baby! | [Luke leaves.] | Tear: Ah... I'm sorry. | Jade: Perhaps children are children precisely because they don't | realize they are children... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ _/ {Sec:CC1} \ Choral Castle \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Luke: THIS is the place they found me in...? It's falling apart. It looks haunted. Guy: Does it bring back any memories? Like from when you were kidnapped? Anise: You can't remember anything from your childhood, can you, Luke? Luke: Well...my memories really only start from the point I got back to the manor seven years ago. Anise: That's so sad... I'll help you get your memory back! Tear: ...Something's not right. No one's lived here for ages, but there are signs of recent activity. Mieu: Monsters... I can feel them. Guy: The chief engineer must be inside. Let's take a look. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Who Needs Memories?' [SK051] | | Luke: Man, I still can't remember anything. | Guy: Oh well. Maybe something will come back to you while we're | wandering around. | Luke: It's not like it really matters anyway. I'm not missing | anything. | Guy: Really? I'd have thought it would bother you more. I have to | admit I'm impressed. | Luke: Why? Things were probably just as boring for me when I was a | kid. | Guy: Poor Princess Natalia... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Dream Plans?' [SK055] | | Anise: Wow... My future country home... | Luke: Did you say something? | Anise: Luke! This is your estate, right? | Luke: Yeah... Well, it's my dad's, anyway. That's all I know about | it. | Guy: Actually...I don't think this place has been used in a while. | Close to a generation, is what I heard. | Luke: So why do they still bother holding onto it? | Guy: I doubt it's even that... More like they abandoned it. Doesn't | cost anything to maintain it that way. | Anise: Great! Okay, this is going to be Anise's Private Resort! | Luke: Huh...? Why're you talking to yourself all the time, anyway? | Weirdo. | [Luke & Guy leave.] | Anise: Oh, no! My dream plans are in danger! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party enters the castle. Luke runs ahead. Luke: So, this was our vacation home, huh? Guy: Luke, don't stray too far from the group. Luke: I know, I know. Shut up already. A monster moves and heads towards Luke. Guy, Jade & Tear: (!) Jade: Luke! Tear: Luke, behind you! Luke: Huh? The monster attacks.

The monster attacks. Guy: That's why I told you to keep close. Tear: Because you were careless our formation was broken, and we didn't have time to prepare for battle. I hope you learned your lesson. Luke: Shut up! How was I supposed to know that?! And what the hell was that thing, anyway?! Jade walks up to it. Jade: It's a fontech doll designed to eliminate intruders. This is a relatively recent model, though it looks like it has seen better days. Anise: Ohh, Luke! I was so scared! Guy: With monsters like that around, you've got to pay attention. Luke: Okay, okay! I'll be careful! Jeez! Enough! The party comes upon a strange machine. Luke: What the hell?! What's this weird machine doing in our vacation home? Jade: Is this...? Anise: Colonel, do you know what it is? Jade: ...No, I can't be sure. And even if I were... Luke: Wh-what? Has it got something to do with me? ...I can't be certain yet. Give me a little more time to think about it. Guy: I think this is the first time I've ever heard you sound nervous about something. There's something I'm concerned about as well. If what's troubling you is related to Luke's kidnapping- A squeaking is heard. Anise jumps out and grabs Guy from behind. Anise: Aah! Guy: Uaaah! Get away! Anise: Wh-what...? Guy: Uh...I... Jade: That was more than just a startled reaction. What's wrong? Guy: I'm sorry. My body just reacted... Sorry about that, Anise. Are you all right? Anise: ...Y-yeah. Ion: Did something happen? That didn't look like a mere aversion to females. Guy: I'm sorry... I really don't know. I wasn't like this as a kid. But there's a part of my memory that's completely missing. The cause may lie there... Luke: Your memory is messed up, too? Guy: I don't think it's the same thing. I'm only missing the memory from a single moment. Tear: How do you know it's just one moment. Guy: I know. The only thing that's missing is the memory of when my family died. Enough about me. I want to hear what's on your mind, Colonel... Jade: Just as you'd rather not talk about your past, there are some things I wish not to talk about as well. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Guy's Feelings' [SK053] | | Luke: So Guy's parents are dead... | Tear: You didn't know, either? | Luke: Nope. I might've heard about it when I was a kid, but I can't | remember anything from before I was kidnapped. And Guy doesn't | talk about the past much, anyway. | Tear: Well, like the Colonel said, everyone has things they don't want | to talk about. You should probably let him be until he decides | to bring it up. | Luke: I don't need you telling me how to deal with Guy! Stop lecturing | me! +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Mystery Machine' [SK052] | | Jade: *Sigh* | Anise: Colonel, you've been thinking about something ever since we saw | that fon machine... | Jade: Hmm? It's not like you to pry, Anise. | Anise: Well, you looked so serious. | Jade: What are you talking about? I'm always serious. | Anise: Huh?! | Jade: Hah hah. Don't worry, I'll talk about it once I'm certain of | what it is. Until then, let's leave the subject alone. Okay? | Anise: Okay. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party sees a liger going up the stairs. Luke: There's one! Anise: Luke! Let's follow it! Mieu: I'm going, too! Ion: Wait! Please don't hurt Arietta! Luke, Anise and Ion run after it. Tear: Wait! It could be a trap! Jade: My, my. There they go. Impetuous little things, aren't they? Guy: They really could stand to use their heads a little. Tear, Jade and Guy run after Luke, Anise and Ion. Luke, Anise and Ion reach the roof. They can see the chief on top of a liger. A griffin grabs Luke and Anise. Anise: Ohh... I covered Ion... Sorry, Luke... Arietta motions to the griffin to drop Anise. Anise: Owww! Not funny, Arietta! That hurt! Arietta: You hurt me first! You took Ion away from me! Ion: Arietta, that's not true! It's wasn't anything like that. The reason you were distanced from the Fon Master Guardians was- Tear, Jade and Guy come running up. Guy: Luke! Tear: Honestly... If only he'd be a little more careful... The griffin drops Luke and Dist grabs him. Mieu: Oh, no! Arietta leaves on her liger. Jade: Dist is involved in this, too? Oh, brother. Tear: Ohh...what are we going to do now?! Guy: ...Hm? Tear, did you say something? Tear: N-no. It's nothing. Let's hurry up and rescue Luke and the chief. Anise: It's my fault... Ohhh, I can't believe I let this happen! That stupid Arietta! Jade: Now, now, calm down. If they're going to this much trouble, I doubt they intend to take his life. And the one they really want, Ion, is still with us. Back in the room with the strange machine. Dist: ...Ah, I see. Even the fonon frequency is the same. This is a perfect creation. Sync: That's not important. We have to erase the data before they come back. Dist: If the data here is that important, you shouldn't have had Asch use Choral Castle in the first place. Sync: That idiot came here on his own. We'll have to have Van punish him later. ...Oh, look. This idiot here is finally coming around. Dist: No matter. I've already opened his synchronized fon slots. Dist: I'll be going now. I can't wait to analyze this data. Heh heh heh heh. Luke: ...What the hell did you do to me? Sync: I see no reason to answer that question. Guy comes running in and tries to hit Sync, who dodges. Sync: No! Guy gets a hold of a disc, then goes after Sync again. Sync's mask comes off. Guy: ...What? ...You? Anise: Guy! What is it?! Sync hits Guy and grabs his mask before anyone else sees his face. Sync: Damn it, they're here! Sync: This was an unauthorized mission. It's too bad I can't kill you myself, but I'll leave it in Arietta's capable hands. She's on the roof with the hostage. Hope you enjoyed our little game. Jade turns the strange machine off. Luke: Whew... What the hell was all that...? Ion: What is it, Guy? Guy: Oh...nothing. I got hold of a strange fon disc, so I was just wondering what it was. Ion: Let's have Jade look into it later. Tear: Are you okay, Luke? What in the world did they want to kidnap you for...? Luke: How should I know?! Why the hell does this stuff always happen to me?! Anise: It's Arietta's fault! She's going to pay for this! Jade: She's on the roof, right? I hate running around like this, but we have no choice. Let's go. Obtained fonic disc. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `What are the Six God-Generals After?' [SK054] | | Guy: What are the Oracle Knights up to, anyway? There was talk about | them starting a war, but... | Anise: The Oracle Knights aren't trying to start a war! | Tear: No... it seems more like the Six God-Generals are moving | independently under someone else's orders. Perhaps Arietta can | tell us more. | Anise: I doubt Gloomietta knows anything. She doesn't strike me as a | secret-orders kind of person anyway. | Tear: Well, she did say she was following Asch's instructions back in | Kaitzur... | Guy: Asch... You mean Asch the Bloody, of the Six God-Generals? ...Ah | well, it's not like we'll figure this out ourselves. | Anise: Yeah, and besides, if we can just get Ion and the Colonel to | Baticul before the war can break out, they won't be able to do | anything anyway. | Guy: Yeah. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads back to the roof, where Arietta is waiting. The griffin goes after Luke again, but he uses Mieu Fire. Luke: Heh heh! I'm not falling for that again! Anise: Luke, you're amazing! (heart) Jade: Not bad, for you. Luke: Oh, give it a rest! Arietta: You shot fire...at my friend! I'm really going to make you pay now! Luke: Shut up already! You've caused enough trouble, you little brat! Arietta: I don't care! I'm going to kill you all and take back Ion! You killed Mommy! Now, you die! The battle starts. Party wins. Jade: I knew letting her live would come back to haunt us. Jade pulls out his spear again, but Ion tries to stop Jade. Ion: Wait! I'll take Arietta back for an inquiry before the Order of Lorelei. So, please, don't take her life. Van: Yes, that would be best. Luke: Master... Van: There was no word of the Fon Master's arrival in Kaitzur, so I cane here just in case... Ion: I'm sorry, Van... Van: There's no point in dwelling on what's already been done. I'll take Arietta into my custody. Is that all right with you? Ion: Yes, please do. And please treat her wounds. Van picks up Arietta and starts to take her away. Guy: How do you plan to explain her crimes to His Majesty and the military? Ion: We will follow proper Order procedure, punish her, and issue a report. That's how lawful society operates. Van: I have soldiers and a coach from Count Almandine, the Kaitzur commander. I'll escort the maintenance chief home as well. What will you do, Ion? I'd prefer you to come with me, but... Ion: It seems some of us are interested in this castle, but... Luke: I want to walk back. Once we get on the ship, we'll be back in Baticul in no time anyway, right? Guy: Well, the route does have us stopping in Chesedonia along the way. Ion: ...It sounds like we'd prefer to walk, so we'll catch up to you later. Van: Understood. Please take care. Back at Kaitzur Naval Port... Man: Ah! We've been waiting for you! You have our deepest gratitude for rescuing the Chief! Luke: It was no walk in the part, that's for sure. Anise: Luke was so heroic! (heart) Luke: ...Heh heh. Was I really that good? Tear: Except for the getting kidnapped part. Luke: Shut up! Man: Oracle Knights Commandant Dorian General Van Grants gave me a message for you. Dorian General Grants if currently meeting with Lieutenant General Almandine, commander of the Kaitzur area. He would like you to come to the meeting hall later, at your convenience. As for the ship, repairs are proceeding smoothly. Luke: Keep up the good work. Man: Thank you. I'll get back to the repairs now! The man walks off. Luke: Where do they hold meetings? Guy: There should be a guest room down by the port. Luke: Okay. Let's go check it out later. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `How to Cure Guy?' [SK058] | | Anise: Hmm... | Jade: What are you up to, Anise? Plotting to murder Tear, perhaps? | Eliminate an obstacle to marrying Luke? | Anise: Of course not! I'd never do anything like that! It's about | Guy... | Jade: Ah, his fear of women? | Anise: You saw how seriously terrified he was. It's like I can't really | tease him anymore... | Guy: ...Seriously terrified, huh. | Anise: Whoa! | Guy: ...Don't worry about it. Not to quote Ion or anything, but | perhaps being teased during this journey might help me to get | over it. | Jade: Well, he reacted most strongly when you grabbed him from | behind... As long as you avoid that, you should be just fine. | Anise: Right. Here we go! Coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie... | Guy: S-stop that! Cut it out! No, don't...! Ack! No! Please! | Stoooooooooop! | Anise & Jade: Coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie... | Guy: ...Th-that's enough already! And you stay out of this, Jade! | Jade: ...Nibble. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Kimlascan base... Count Almandine: Ah, Luke, it's good to see you again. Luke: (?) Count Almandine: You don't remember me? I visited your mansion in Baticul once when you were young. I'm Almandine. Luke: Sorry, don't remember you. Count Almandine: Oh, well. You were still a small boy at the time. Van: Fon Master, I've informed Count Almandine about the incident with Arietta. Ion: Please forgive my servant's mistakes. Count Almandine: I hope I can expect Daath to deal with the matter in good faith. Luke: Say, could you send a message to my father? Count Almandine: A message? If we use a carrier pigeon, I believe we could get a message there before you arrive, but...? Luke: That's fine. Tell him I'm bringing Fon Master Ion and Colonel Jade Curtiss of Malkuth, and that- Jade: Luke. Your lack of prudence is truly astounding. Count Almandine: Colonel Curtiss... You mean to say this is Jade the Necromancer? Jade: That's correct. My deepest apologies for not introducing myself. I carry a letter of peace on behalf of His Majesty, Peony the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth. Count Almandine: ...Your entourage is smaller than I would expect. Jade: We suffered a great deal of interference. I hope you can forgive us. Luke: These guys saved me. Put in a good word for them. Count Almandine: ...All right. I'll send a carrier pigeon to the mainland at once. The ship will be ready by tomorrow, so please get some rest here in port tonight. Ion: Thank you. The night passes. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Oracle Knights Again' [SK057] | | Luke: Finally! Now I can get back home. That was one tough trip. | Tear: It's too early to start relaxing. | Mieu: How come? | Tear: The Oracle Knights may attack again. | Luke: They sure like getting in our way, don't they? Damn, they're a | pain. | Mieu: Don't worry, we'll be fine! | Tear: ...I sure hope so... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party prepares to depart Kaitzur. Ion: Thank you for your assistance. Count Almandine: Have a safe journey! _ _/ {Sec:KF1} \ Katsbert Ferry \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Luke goes to leave the cabin and gets one of his headaches. Luke: (Not again...!) ? voice: Awaken... Hurry... Heed my voice... Luke: Oww! The headache goes away and Luke leaves the cabin. A soldier is outside. Soldier: Master Luke, Dorian General Grants wishes to see you. He asks that you wait on the deck. Luke: Master Van? Okay. Luke heads towards the deck. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Look At All That Water!' [SK059] | | Luke: My first boat trip, and I get those stupid headaches again... | *Sigh* But I guess the sea isn't all that bad... | Mieu: Wow, look! There's water all around us! | Luke: Would you shut up, already! Damn, you're annoying! | Mieu: Mieu... But this is my first trip to sea. I'm just surprised... | Luke: Tch... What's so great about water anyway? I'm totally bored | here. There's nothing to do. | Mieu: But Master, you just said that the sea isn't that bad... | Luke: Stupid Thing! Are you calling me a liar? Huh?! | Mieu: M-mieu... +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Guy: Do you remember when the two of us first met, Luke? Luke: I told you I don't remember any of that. That was before I was kidnapped. Guy: ...Yeah. You're right. I mean, you're completely different. Luke: Huh? Guy: Ah, I'm just glad you're you. Jade: What would you do if you weren't really you? Luke: Huh? What are you talking about? Jade: Never mind... It was a stupid question. Forget I said anything. Ion: I hope what's happened won't incur King Ingobert's disfavor and cause negotiations to fall through. Luke: Don't worry. I'll explain everything to my uncle. I'll ask Father and Mother to help, too. Ion: That's right, your mother is His Majesty's younger sister. Luke: Yep. So, relax. Anise: Can I ask you a weird question? Luke: What? Anise: What do you think of Tear? [Choose "she's my type"] Luke: I'd say she's my type. Anise: Ohh...I see. I hope I fill out like Tear... Then maybe I'll be good enough for you... Right now, I'm still a kid, but... I love you, Luke! (heart) Luke: (/) Luke: Aaah! Don't say weird stuff like that! Anise: You're so cute, Luke! (heart) [Choose "she's annoying"] Luke: She's annoying. Anise: That's not very nice. But I guess that means I still have a chance, so I'm kind of happy... (heart) Heh heh. ...I love you, Luke! (heart) Luke: (/) Luke: Aaah! Don't say weird stuff like that! Anise: You're so cute, Luke! (heart) Tear: So, you weren't actually a true Seventh Fonist after all. Luke: I remember you talking about "Seventh Fonists" before. What does that mean, anyway? Tear: Didn't your tutors teach you? Luke: How should I know? I don't remember! Tear: But you lost your memory seven years ago, right? Haven't you studied since then? Luke: I had a lot of other things I had to learn. Like my parents' faces... Tear: (...) Tear: ...All matter contains fonons-basic particles of sound. Fonons are divided into six elements. Luke: What, you decided to explain after all. Tear: Combining fonons with memory particles from the planet's core yields an enormous amount of energy. A device was made to supply fuel to the world by passing those particles through the fon belt. That's what's known as the Planet Storm. Luke: Sounds complicated. So...? Tear: The Planet Storm caused a mutation in the six fonon elements and the memory particles. And that was the birth of the Seventh Fonon. Those who use it to perform fonic artes are called Seventh Fonists. Luke: I don't know what to make out of that story. But I'm no fonist. Luke sits down. Tear: But you caused a hyperresonance with me. You're capable of using the Seventh Fonon. That's something you're born with. Luke: Now that you mention it, Jade can't use the Seventh Fonon. Tear: Right. There are very few Seventh Fonists. Scorers-those who read the Score-and healers are both Seventh Fonists. Luke: So, basically, it means special fonists who use a special fonon. Tear: ...I'm sorry. Luke: Huh? What's with you all of a sudden? Tear: I don't think I've been taking your memory loss very seriously. I've been unkind to you this whole time. I'm ashamed of myself... Luke: I-it's ok, it's not really a... Tear: I'm really sorry. Tear runs off. Luke continues to wander the deck looking for Van and gets another headache. Luke: ...Ow...oww! Luke: (My body's moving on its own!) Luke: Why am I moving...? ? voice: I have reached you... Luke: Wh-who the hell are you?! ? voice: Show me your power... The same power as mine... Luke: Are you the one controlling me?! What the hell are you?! I knew I wasn't just hearing things... Van sees Luke. Luke: Wh-what's going on?! No! Stop! Van: Luke! Calm down! Calm down. Take a deep breath. ...That's it. Now, focus your mind on the tips of your fingers. Luke, listen to my voice. Now, relax, just like that... Are you all right, Luke? Luke: What...what happened to me... Van: I would presume a hyperresonance occurred. Luke: A hyperresonance? You mean that thing that blew us to Tataroo Valley? Van: Yes, that was also the power of hyperresonance, though in an incomplete form. Luke: Master... What's happening to me? Van: Haven't you ever wondered about your kidnapping and the way you've been forbidden to leave the mansion? Luke: That's because, you know, my father's worried about me... Van: No. It's to keep you-the only person in the world who can cause a hyperresonance on his own-on a short leash here in Kimlasca. Luke: Wait, Master, hold on. I don't understand what you're saying. Just what is "hyperresonance," anyway? Van: A hyperresonance is a power that occurs when two Seventh Fonons interact. It can destroy and reform any matter. Normally, it occurs only under special conditions, with two Seventh Fonists present. Luke: But I can cause it by myself? Like what just happened? Van: Yes. With training, you could control it at will. It would be useful in war. Your father and the King both know that. That's why Malkuth wanted you. Luke: Are you saying I've been held captive in my own home as a weapon?! Luke: (!) Luke: ...Wait, do they plan to keep me this way my whole life?! Van: Well, your engagement to Princess Natalia means your holding cell will likely change to the castle. Luke: I refuse to accept that! Yeah, it can be annoying outside, but staying trapped in my home, just to be used in some war...? Van: Calm down, Luke. First, we avert the war. Then, we let everyone know of that success. If we do that, it will establish your status as a hero who preserved the peace. At the very least, you should be set free from your unfair imprisonment. Luke: You think so? You really think so, Master? Van: Don't worry. Have confidence in yourself. You've been chosen. The power of hyperresonance will make you a hero. Luke: A hero... Me, a hero... Van: Looks like we've arrived. Here we'll change ships for one headed to Baticul. Cheer up, Luke. A sullen face isn't becoming of a future hero. Luke: ...Right! _ _/ {Sec:CH1} \ Chesedonia \ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Van: I'll bid you farewell here. I have to turn Arietta over to the inspector in Daath. Luke: What? I want you to come with us! Van: I'll head for Baticul later. Don't be selfish, Luke. Luke: But... Tear: (...) Van: The ship leaves port from the Kimlascan side. Inquire at the Kimlascan consulate. I'll see you again in Baticul. Tear, please look after Luke for me. Tear: Oh... R-right! Van leaves. Mieu: Master, it's a new city! It's full of sand! Luke: ...Shut up, Thing! Tear: (angry) Tear: (But he's so cute...) +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `I'll Be a Hero...!' [SK060] | | Luke: The Seventh Fonon...hyperresonance... Dammit, I'm not a tool to | be locked up until I'm needed! If I can prove myself by | stopping the war, they'll make me a hero, and then I'll be | free... | Ion: Luke? Is something wrong? | Luke: Huh? Oh, no! Nothing at all. Let's go stop that war! | Ion: Y-yes, of course. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Almost Home!' [SK062] | | Anise: Now we just have to get to the consulate and sail back to | Baticul. | Guy: Well, Luke, that should wrap up your Grand Adventure. | Luke: Hey, quit it with the "Grand Adventure" thing! Besides, I've | still got stuff to do after we get back. | Anise: Yeah, you've got an important job back in Baticul! | Guy: Oh, right... Getting an audience with the King. | Anise: And introducing me to your parents! (heart) | Luke: You want to meet them? Sure, go ahead. | Anise: Really? I can't believe it! Yes! (heart) | Guy & Luke: Huh...? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `The Center of Trade' [SK063] | | Luke: Wow, this place sure is packed. | Guy: Well, you've got stuff coming in from all over the world. | Agricultural products, medicines-things like that from Malkuth | all pass through the consulate here in Chesedonia. Likewise for | products exported from Kimlasca. | Tear: That distribution system supports all those meals you've had. | Luke: Wow. All that food must've had a long trip. | Guy: Kind of like us. | Luke: So we're vegetables now...? +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party goes further into town... Noir: Oh, my, what's a fine gentleman like you doing in a place like this? (heart) Luke: Huh? Wh-what do you want? Noir: Come, on. You have such a pretty face...Don't ruin it by frowning like that. Anise: (vein) Anise: Oh, no... Some old lady is after my Luke! Noir: (vein) Noir: Oh, my, pardon me, little girl. I didn't mean to interfere. I'll be on my way. Noir starts to walk off. Tear: Stop. Noir: Hmm? Tear: ...Return what you stole. Luke: Huh? Hey! My wallet's gone! Noir: ...Humph. So, you're not all chumps, huh? York! Take care of this! Urushi, we're outta here! Noir tosses the wallet to York, who tries to run away. Tear stops him. Tear: Don't move. If you return what you stole, I'll release you unharmed. York returns the wallet and runs away. York: ...You've got some guts making enemies of the Dark Wings. You haven't heard the last of us! They depart. Luke: They're the Dark Wings?! If I'd known that, I'd have cut them to pieces! Tear: Yes, after all, you did a great job of protecting your wallet. Luke: (...) Tear: By the way, Colonel, why did you just stand by and watch as she did that? Jade: Oh no, you got me. It looked like it would be so amusing... Luke: ...What the?! You jerk! The party heads to the Kimlascan Consulate. Consul: Luke fon Fabre and the emissaries, I presume? Jade: What's the status of the ship to Baticul? Consul: Preparations are currently underway. Why not partake in some sightseeing around town while you wait? Guy: Why don't we take this opportunity to investigate that fon disc? Consul: If you need a fon disc analysis machine, I believe Mr. Astor of the Chesedonia Merchants' Guild has one. Guy: Luke, let's stop by there for a minute. Tear'll probably be busy after we get back to Baticul and all. Jade: I do wonder what's on it. Luke: Hmm. Well, okay. I want to take a look around, anyway. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Where is Astor?' [SK066] | | Luke: So where is this Astor, anyway? | Ion: Astor's mansion stands in the middle of the town. It actually | straddles the Kimlasca-Malkuth border. | Luke: So we just have to head up there, right? Let's go! | Guy: Yeah...but as long as we're here, why don't we do a little | shopping? Chesedonia's the trade capital of the world, after | all. There's bound to be interesting stuff lying around. | Luke: Sure, why not? Sounds like fun. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ | Skit `Analyzing the Fon Disc' [SK061] | | Luke: Guy, what are you planning to do with that fon disc, anyway? | Guy: Hmm? Nothing in particular. I'm just curious as to what's on it. | I figured there might be something interesting about the Six | God-Generals. | Luke: Yeah? | Jade: Indeed, that's a definite possibility. Though it could, of | course, be nothing more than a simple technological primer. | Guy: Or maybe it's a diary... | Luke: Yeah, right. | Jade: You never know. Now that would certainly be an enjoyable find... | Luke: Enjoyable?! | Guy: Hah hah. Whatever it is, we'll have to wait for the analysis to | find out for sure. +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party heads to Astor's Mansion. Astor: Oh, my. Fon Master Ion! If only you'd let me know you were coming, I'd have prepared a grand welcome for you... Ion: Its fine. We're trying to keep a low profile. Also, I have a favor I'd like to ask. Astor: Name it. The Chesedonia Merchants' Guild is always at your service, Fon Master. Guy: We want to read the data from this fon disc. Astor: Leave it to me. You there! Astor claps his hands and a servant comes for the disc. Astor: Analyze that fon disc and deliver the results to him. Servant: Yes, sir. Guy: Thank you. Guy hands the disc to the servant. Luke: Ion, you know this guy? Astor: It's thanks to the Fon Master that we were able to establish this place of exchange on the border. Tear: The Merchants' Guild contributes large amounts of money to Daath. In return the Order enforces the recognition of Chesedonia as an autonomous state. Anise: You must be really right, Astor! (heart) I can't handle it! (heart) Wow, I wish I lived in a place like this! (heart) The servant returns. Servant: Here are the results of the analysis, sir. Guy: Thanks. Luke: That's a lot. Guy: I guess we'll read them on the ship. Jade: Then let's be going. Thank you for your assistance. Astor: Any time you need something, please don't hesitate to let me know. Hee hee hee. The party heads towards the Kimlascan side. A soldier meets with them. Soldier: Ah, here you are. The ship is ready. Please come to the Kimlasca-side port- Sync comes running. Tear: (!) Tear: Look out! Sync attacks Guy as he runs by, then stops and turns around. Sync: Hand those over! Jade: We shouldn't cause a scene here. To the ship! Luke: Damn it! They just don't give up! The party runs away. Sync gives chase. Sync: You're not getting away! The party runs to the port. Soldier: Master Luke, departure preparations are complete. Luke: Get this ship moving! Now! Soldier: Excuse me? Luke: We're being chased! Hurry! Luke comes running with Mieu and barely makes it before the ship leaves. Sync: ...Ow! They got away. Dist: Ahhh hah hah hah hah! Looks like you blew this one, Sync! Sync: Oh, it's you. Dist: Leave the rest to me! With my ultra super hyper high-grade fonic technology, I'll flay that conniving, long-haired, four-eyed- Sync is gone and crows can be heard cawing. Dist: Stop! Stop! Come back! I'm not done talking! Sync: I marked the one named Guy with a curse slot. I can make him my puppet at any time. As for you, make sure you properly dispose of those documents from the fomicry project. Dist: Now, who do you think you are? Just you wait! I'm putting this down in my revenge journal! Dist: (vein) On the ferry... Luke: If we made it this far, we should be in the clear. Guy: Damn! I lost part of the documents when Sync attacked. Jade: Let me see them. Jade: Looks like isofon research. 3.14159265358979322946... This is Lorelei's fonon frequency. Luke: Lorelei? Isofons? "Fonon frequencies"? What the heck are you talking about? Tear: "Lorelei" is the name for the aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon. Anise: When a certain amount of a particular fonon gathers together, it becomes sentient. Control that, and you can perform high-level fonic artes. Guy: Each one has a name. The First Fonon sentience is called "Shadow," the Sixth is called "Rem," and so on. Jade: Lorelei still hadn't been observed. Its existence is hypothetical. Luke: Huh... How come all of you know this stuff? Guy: Well... It's actually common knowledge. Tear: It's okay, Luke. You can't help it. Just keep learning from here on and you'll be fine. Anise: Is it just me...or are you being a lot nicer to Luke all of a sudden? Tear: I-I don't know what you mean. Oh, also! All matter emits a fonon frequency. They're like fingerprints; no two frequencies are the same. Guy: Way to change the subject. Very smooth. Tear: Be quiet, Guy! Isofons are two entities that have the exact same fonon frequency. Of course, they don't exist unless artificially created. Jade: Of course, if isofons were common, we'd have our hands full with hyperresonances all over the place. Luke: (!) Jade: Isofon research holds potential for weapons development, so the military has their eye on it. Anise: That "fomicry" technology they worked on a long time ago can make isofons, right? Ion & Jade: (...) Guy: Yeah, fomicry is like a copy machine, right? Jade: No, replicas created through fomicry are mere imitations. A replica may look identical, but its fonon frequency is different. One can' produce isofons that way. Luke: Gah! What the hell are you all talking about?! Enough of this complicated stuff. Jade can read those documents on his- A soldier enters. Soldier: Emergency! A large number of monsters an unidentified fontech signature approaching from Chesedonia! Two Oracle soldiers burst into the cabin. Tear: Oh, no! They're here! The party defeats the soldiers.


End file.
